Erpresser Unter Sich
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas ist Krank
1. Kapitel 1

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 1

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld. Mike Erikson ist aber meine eigene Erfindung.

Die Geschichte spielt in der ersten Staffel, circa 4-6 Wochen nach dem Pilotfilm. Die Folge "Kampf Gegen Die Welt" ("Photon Bullet") ist noch nicht geschehen.

Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam mir als ich Krank im Bett lag.

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Seit bereits einer Viertelstunde beobachtete Dr. Westphalen ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied Lucas Wolenczak unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Beide befanden sich in dem Labor Bereich der seaQuest und beschrifteten verschiedene Algenproben die am Vormittag von einem Team gesammelt wurden waren.

Leicht vorwurfsvoll schüttelte die rothaarige Ärztin mit dem Kopf als sie sah wie der Teenager nun bereits zum zweiten Mal zu einem Taschentuch griff und sich die Nase putzte. Anscheint hatte sich in der letzen Woche, in der sie fort auf einer Tagung gewesen war, niemand so richtig um den Jungen gekümmert. Und das entsprechende Ergebnis sah sie jetzt nun vor sich, sogar die blauen Augen des 16 jährigen hatten einen Fiebrigen Glanz. Niemand hier konnte ihr erzählen, dass die Krankheit erst ganz plötzlich über Nacht ausgebrochen war. Na Nathan würde etwas von ihr zu hören bekommen!

Wie zufällig stellte sie sich neben den Blondschopf. "Und war irgendetwas besonderes während ich weg war?"

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Eigentlich nicht. Ford hat nur mal wieder eine seiner berüchtigten Trainingsschlachten angesetzt und so alle in Atem gehalten. Ben musste einen Gefangenen spielen." Bei dem Gedanken daran musste das Computergenie grinsen. "Der ärmste war danach völlig fertig, der Commander hat ihm anscheint ganz schön zugesetzt."

Kristin nickte verstehen. "Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Warst du auch darin verwickelt?"

Der Teen nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ich musste für den Commander ein paar simple Simulation am Computer entwerfen. Das war aber auch schon alles."

Für Dr. Westphalen Ohren klang Lucas Stimme tiefer als sonst, als ob der Junge Halsschmerzen hätte. "Ich hab gehört das jemand hier war um ein paar Veränderungen am Computersystem der seaQuest vorzunehmen."

Der Blondschopf nickte mit dem Kopf, er sah nicht besonders zufrieden aus. "Der Typ war die letzten zwei Tage hier und ist mit dem Shuttle das sie heute Morgen gebracht hat wieder gefahren. Wenn sie mich fragen war seine Anwesenheit aber total unnötig. Was der im System gemacht hat kann ich echt nicht logisch nachvollziehen. Allerdings durfte ich ihm auch nur einmal kurz über die Schulter schauen und bin dann wieder verjagt wurden. Ich hoffe bloß er hat keinen Schaden angerichtet!"

Die Wissenschaftlerin lächelte. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass er gewusst hat was er da tat. Die UEO würde doch niemanden schicken der keine Ahnung von seinem Job hat."

Der Teenager zog seine Augenbraun hoch. "Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

"Aber Lucas, nur weil du einmal etwas nicht verstehst heißt das nicht das jemand anderes einen Schaden in unserem System angerichtet hat."

Das Computergenie setzte einen trotzigen Blick auf. "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum ich die Veränderungen nicht vornehmen durfte. Schließlich konnte ich doch bis jetzt auch bei jedem Computerproblem weiterhelfen."

Kristin musste ein lächeln unterdrücken. Darum ging es hier also, Lucas fühlte sich auf den Schlips gedrehten, in seinem ego gekränkt. "Weil du ein Zivilist bist. Du bist wegen Darwin hier, nicht wegen dem Computer."

Der Teenager blies kurz verächtlich ein wenig Luft aus. "Ich bin hier weil mein Vater mich loswerden wollte."

Dr. Westphalen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Du weißt wie mein Kommentar gemeint war." Nur wusste sie das auch an Lucas Aussage traurigerweise viel Wahres dran war.

"Aber Bridger lässt mich sonst doch auch immer gleich an den Computer wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt oder er Informationen benötigt."

"Ich weiß, aber eigentlich ist das ja nicht deine Aufgabe. Es gibt nur merkwürdigerweise niemand an Bord der so gut ist am Computer wie du." Dieses Kommentar entlockte den Jungen ein kleines lächeln. "Es ist Bridgers Sache das er dich an den Computer heran lässt, aber die UEO sollte davon wohl besser nichts erfahren. Und deshalb haben sie uns natürlich einen Experten geschickt." Versuchte die Ärztin zu erklären.

Lucas nickte verstehend. Er wusste ja selbst das der Captain ihm fiel mehr erlaubte als er eigentlich dürfte. "Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, warum mich Bridger jetzt nicht einfach mal drüber schauen lässt."

Kristin schaute das jüngste Crewmitglied der seaQuest verwundert an. "Du hast es dir wirklich noch nicht angesehen?"

"Nein, hab ich nicht!" Das ganze klang leicht trotzig.

"Und warum nicht?" Diese Antwort erstaunte Dr. Westphalen nun doch sehr.

Lucas klebte einen gerade beschrifteten Sticker auf ein Reagensglas. "Um genaueres zu sehen, müsste ich mich richtig ins System hinein hacken."

"Oh, so sehr ich mich über diese Antwort auch freue, so sehr erstaunt sie mich aber auch. Ich dachte du liebst es dich in irgendetwas hinein zu hacken. Warum machst du es dann diesmal nicht?"

Der Blondschopf verzog das Gesicht. "Weil ich es dem Captain versprochen habe. Und meine versprechen halte ich!"

Tja, da lag also der Hund begraben. Der Junge konnte einem ja wirklich Leid tun. Wie zufällig legte Kristin ihre Hand mitfühlend auf seine Hand. Dann drehte sie sich richtig zu ihm um und griff auch prüfend nach der anderen. "Deine Hände sind ja total warm." Bevor Lucas auch nur irgendeine Chance zum reagieren hatte legte sie kurz eine Hand auf seine Stirn. "Du hast Fieber."

Der Computerfreak schüttelte mit dem Kopf und machte schnell einen Schritt zurück um Dr. Westphalens Fängen zu entkommen. "Ach quatsch, ich hab kein Fieber. Mir geht es gut!"

"Glaub mir Lucas, ich bin lange genug Ärztin um erkennen zu können wenn jemand Krank ist. Du hast Fieber, Halsschmerzen und auch Schnupfen. Du solltest im Bett liegen und dich ausruhen und nicht arbeiten."

Der Teenager verzog das Gesicht. "Ich bin bloß ein bisschen Erkältet, das ist auch schon alles."

"Na wenn das so ist, kannst du ja ganz beruhigt mit mir zur Krankenstation kommen und dich untersuchen lassen." Meinte Kristin.

"Es ist wirklich bloß eine kleine harmlose Erkältung, eine Untersuchung ist völlig unnötig." Das er auch noch genau in diesem Moment einmal Nissen musste, trug nicht sonderlich dazu bei die Wissenschaftlerin von seinen Ansichten zu überzeugen.

Dr. Westphalen stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. "Noch bin ich die Ärztin und entscheide was unnötig ist und was nicht. Entweder gehst du jetzt in deine Kabine, legst dich schön brav hin und ich komme dann gleich vorbei um dich zu untersuchen, oder du kommst mit mir zur Krankenstation und ich garantiere dir das du dann auch gleich über Nacht bleibst."

Lucas rümpfte mit der Nase. Das gefiel ihm hier gar nicht. "Das ist Erpressung."

Die rothaarige Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du kannst es nennen wie du willst. Also für was entscheidest du dich?"

Das Computergenie räumte seine Arbeitsmaterialien weg und brummte missmutig vor sich hin. "Ich geh dann mal in meine Kabine."

Dr. Westphalen lächelte. "Gute Entscheidung."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written 2005


	2. Kapitel 2

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 2

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa, Snuggles und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Samusa: Ja, bei der Trainingsschlacht hätte ich auch zu gern Mäuschen gespielt. Jap, Lucas ist und bleibt der Beste am Computer. Tja, bei dem Titel dieser Story stellt sich wirklich die Frage wer hier wen erpresst. Warte einfach ab und du wirst es erfahren.

Snuggles: Vielen dank noch mal für deine spezielle Recherche (Wenn ich mal ein Detektivbüro gründe, bekommst du den Posten Recherche. Aber nur wenn du ihn auch willst ;-) ) Klar weiß ich, dass ich schlimmer als die Erpresser in meiner Fanfiction bin, dafür hast du aber auch meine Fanfiction vergessen zu lesen! Das könnte mir nie passieren, hab deine Geschichten immer sofort gelesen. (Bin aber dann auch immer viel zu gespannt und voller Vorfreude um das nicht zu tun.) (So war das nun die Antwort die du erwartest hast?) So, dann warte ich mal auf dein nächstes Review ;-)

Yury: Ein Fitnesstag auf der seaQuest stell ich mir auch Interessant vor… Solltest du mal drüber schreiben. Dein letztes Kommentar ignoriere ich höfflich.

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Ein wenig später klopfe Dr. Westphalen an die Kabinen Tür von Lucas. In der Hand hielt sie ihre Arzttasche.

"Herein." Die Stimme des Teenagers klang eindeutig belegt.

Kristin betrat die Kabine, zu ihrer Freude hatte das Computergenie wirklich auf sie gehört und sich ins Bett gelegt. Die Ärztin stellte ihre Tasche auf den Tisch, öffnete sie und zog ihr Stethoskop heraus. "Schieb dein T-Shirt bitte einmal hoch damit ich dich abhören kann."

Lucas tat wie ihm geheißen, obwohl er der ganzen Sache immer noch Kritisch gegen über stand.

"Okay, du kannst dein T-Shirt wieder herunterlassen." Dann blickte sie erst in den Hals des Teens und dann auch noch in die Ohren. Zum Schluss zog sie noch ein Fieberthermometer aus ihrer Tasche heraus.

"Muss das sein? Ich fühl mich wirklich nicht krank." Versuchte es Lucas noch einmal zu letzten Mal. Das eben war zwar eine Lüge aber das musste er der Ärztin ja nicht sagen. Er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass er Fieber hatte und sobald das Dr. Westphalen wüsste, war für ihn erst mal Bettruhe angesagt. Und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Er hasste es einfach nur Krank zu sein.

Die Wissenschaftlerin lächelte. "Mein Angebot von vorhin steht noch. Entweder du machst jetzt den Mund auf oder du kommst mit zur Krankenstation."

"Die Nummer mit der Erpressung haben sie echt gut drauf." Und damit gab sich der Blondschopf geschlagen und öffnete den Mund.

Ein paar Sekunden später piepte das Thermometer auch schon. Dr. Westphalen schaute aufs Display und nickte. "Wie ich's mir gedacht hatte. 38,5. Für die nächsten zwei Tage ist erst mal Bettruhe angesagt." Sie zog eine Schachtel Tabletten aus ihrer Tasche. "Davon nimmst du 3-mal täglich eine. Am besten machst du das vor den Mahlzeiten. In den nächsten zwei Tagen werde ich dir dann immer jemanden mit etwas zu essen vorbei schicken. Danach sehen wir weiter, je nach dem wie es dir geht."

Lucas schaute die Ärztin irritiert an. "Ich kann doch selbst in die Mess Hall gehen."

Kristin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, du bleibst in deiner Kabine und bewegst dich nicht vom Fleck."

"Aber wieso denn nicht. So schlimm bin ich doch wirklich nicht krank. Ich werde mich hier zu Tode langweilen." Der Teenager versuchte es mit einem Hundeblick. "Kann ich wenigstens Darwin besuchen?"

Dr.Westphalen wollte schon nein sagen als sie sich doch von Lucas erweichen ließ. "Vor mir aus. Aber nur einmal am Tag und pass auf das du nicht nass wirst und bleib nicht so lange."

Das Computergenie nickte begeistert. "Danke, das ist echt super von ihnen."

Krsitin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Warum habe ich nur jetzt schon das Gefühl das ich das bereuen werde."

Darauf konnte Lucas nur unschuldig lächeln.

* * *

Ziemlich wütend betrat Dr. Westphalen die Kabine von Captain Bridger. Erst einmal zu klopfen und auf eine Antwort zu warten hielt sie für überflüssig. Sie war sauer und das konnte Bridger ruhig wissen.

Nathan Bridger schaute von seinen Unterlagen auf. Verblüfft schaute er die rothaarige Frau an, was war denn in sie gefahren. "Hallo Kristin, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"

Die Ärztin schenkte ihm ihren berühmten Dr. Westphalen blick. "Du brauchst dich gar nicht bei mir einzuschmeicheln. Da bin ich gerade mal eine Woche weg und es geht hier alles drunter und trüber."

Der Captain zog die Augenbraun irritiert hoch. "Bitte?"

"Tu doch nicht so als ob du nicht wüsstest wovon ich spreche." Ärger funkelte aus ihren Augen. Wenn es um einen ihrer Patienten ging verstand sie keinen Spaß.

Nathan kam sich vor wie ein Angeklagter und nicht wie ein UEO Captain. "Das tue ich in der tat nicht."

Kristin verschränkte ihre Arme. "Ich rede von Lucas."

Jetzt wurde der Captain hellhörig, Besorgnis machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. "Was ist mit ihm?"

"Er ist krank und anscheint ist das hier niemand vor mir aufgefallen. Jedenfalls habe ich ihn jetzt erst einmal ins Bett gesteckt." Erst jetzt setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber dem Captain.

Bridger dachte einen Moment lang nach. "Lucas meinte zu mir das es bloß eine normale Erkältung wäre."

"Und das hast du ihm geglaubt?"

"Natürlich, warum auch nicht? Er ist schließlich 16 und somit kein kleines Kind mehr."

Dr. Westphalen schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Wir reden hier über Lucas und nicht über einen normalen 16 jährigen. Für ihn gelten andere Regeln. Sobald der Junge nur einen Computer sieht vergisst er völlig zu essen und zu schlafen. Lucas muss sich hier ständig beweisen und somit rechtfertigen das er sich seinen Platzt auf der seaQuest verdient hat. Da wird er sich wohl kaum von selbst eine Krankheitsbedingte Pause erlauben. Du hättest darauf bestehen müssen das er sich auf der Krankenstation untersuchen lässt. "

Der Captain seufzte. "Wahrscheinlich hast du sogar recht damit. Es tut mir leid."

Kristin nickte. "Gut. Weißt du seit wann er ungefähr krank ist?"

Bridger legte seine Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. "Das erste Mal ist es mir vor 4 Tagen aufgefallen." Nathan konnte sehen das die Antwort der Wissenschaftlerin überhaupt nicht gefiel. Die Frau wusste wirklich wie man jemanden ein schlechtes Gewissen machen konnte. "Wie geht es ihm jetzt?"

"Er hat Fieber und soll sich jetzt erst einmal richtig ausruhen."

Der Captain nickte nachdenklich. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" Gleichzeitig wunderte er sich aber auch über diese Frage. Bei keinem anderen Crewmitglied würde er schließlich auf die Idee kommen so etwas zu fragen. Allerdings würde er auch wegen keinen anderen Crewmitglied wegen so etwas einen Anpfiff von seiner Bordsärztin bekommen

"Ein bisschen Elterliche pflege und er ist bald wieder auf dem Damm." Meinte Dr. Westphalen.

"Seine Eltern sind aber nicht hier und dort hin werde ich ihn bestimmt auch nicht zurück schicken." Das bisschen was Nathan über Lucas Eltern gehört hatte schickte ihm jetzt schon völlig aus um zu wissen das sie sich sicherlich nicht liebevoll um ihr Krankes Kind kümmern würden. Selbst ein gesundes schien sie zu Überfordern.

"Dann werden wir einfach diese Rolle übernehmen." Kristin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das haben wir doch eigentlich eh schon längst getan."

Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf. "Das kann ich nicht abstreiten."

Dr. Westphalen lächelte. "Irgendwie ist das schon merkwürdig mit Lucas. Sobald man ihn näher kennt muss man ihn einfach lieb haben. Das habe ich hier schon bei allen beobachtet."

Der Captain nickte dazu nachdenklich. Er hatte dies ja auch bei sich selbst beobachten können. Der Junge hatte es irgendwie geschafft bei ihm wieder Väterliche Gefühle aufleben zu lassen. Und Kristin schien es sehr ähnlich zu ergehen. Sie verteidigte Lucas so wie eine Löwin ihre Jungen beschützte. Ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür war auch das sie wie eine Furie hier rein gestürmt kam und ihn erst einmal zur Schnecke machte weil der Teenager krank war. Aber irgendwie hatte sie damit ja auch Recht, er hätte wirklich dafür sorgen sollen, dass sich das Computergenie einmal richtig auf der Krankenstation untersuchen lässt. "Ich werde bei ihm nachher gleich einmal vorbei schauen."

Die Wissenschaftlerin nickte. "Das ist gut, er hat nämlich jetzt schon Angst das er sich zu Tode langweilen könnte. Allerdings bezweifele ich dies bei seiner Persönlichkeit doch stark. Ganz im Gegenteil, etwas Ruhe könnte ihm wirklich mal nicht schaden."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written 2005

* * *

Zusatzinformation:

Tut mir Leid wenn ich diese Geschichte nicht so oft update wie ich eigentlich gerne wollte. Aber ich hab ganz ehrlich im Moment kaum Zeit, bis jetzt konnte ich die Kapitel auch noch nicht einteilen und muss auch noch eine Szene umschreiben. Aber ich dachte mir, dass euch wahrscheinlich ein Update ab und zu lieber ist als wenn ich die Geschichte erst in ein paar Wochen online setzten würde.


	3. Kapitel 3

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 3

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld

Ein Dankeschön geht an Snuggles, Samusa, Yury und Moonshine5 für ihre Reviews.

Snuggles: Nein, ich glaube so etwas würde nicht an Sozialpädogisches Praktikum durchgehen. Gott sei dank hat sich dieses Thema aber auch inzwischen geregelt.

Samusa: Jap, Dr: Westphalen hat den dreh raus. Das ich die Worte „Elterliche Pflege" benutzt hab war eigentlich kein Hinweis auf Yurys Geschichte. Ist mir beim schreiben gar nicht aufgefallen…. Also glaubst du ernsthaft das ich deine letzte Frage beantworte? Nein!

Yury: Einer muss doch die Rolle der Eltern haben… ;-), Sorry, aber Minki wird hier nicht vorkommen. Die hat genug in deiner Familienidylle zu tun. Natürlich ist Lucas nicht normal, ist doch auch gut so. Wer will den schon wirklich normal sein, also ich nicht! Schon mal den Satz gehört: „Normal people scare me." Ich hab da noch ein passendes Zitat auf Lager, aber ich will nicht schon wieder mit Zitaten um mich schmeißen und belasse es erst einmal nur bei dem einen.

Moonshine: Jap, böse Crew, keiner hat sich um den armen kleinen Lucas gekümmert. Du magst Geschichten in denen es Lucas nicht gut geht? Ich glaube ich analysiere das jetzt besser nicht ;-)

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Lucas sass mit dem Rücken an eine Wand gelehnt in seinem Bett und hatte seine Zudecke um die Beine geschlungen. Vor sich hatte er einen Stapel Zettel liegen in denen er von Zeit zu Zeit etwas mit Bleistift unterstrich oder Randbemerkungen machte.

Im Hintergrund lief eine Cd mit Rock Musik und vor seinem Sichtfenster zum Aqua Tup schwamm Darwin und beobachtete das ganze.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür des Teenagers. Ohne von seinen Notizen aufzublicken sagte er "Herein" und unterstrich eine interessante Stelle.

Nathan Bridger betrat die Kabine und schloss dann die Tür wieder hinter sich. In der Hand hielt er eine Thermoskanne und eine weiße Tasse mit einem seaQuest Logo darauf. "Hallo Lucas."

Der Computerfreak schaute nun von seinen Zetteln auf und legte sie auf seine Bettdecke. "Hi."

"Wie geht es dir? Dr. Westphalen hat mir erzählt, dass du krank bist." Der Captain drehte den Stuhl so das er Richtung Bett blickte und setzte sich dann.

Der Teenager verzog das Gesicht. "Ach Dr. Westphalen übertreibt. Ich hab mir bloß eine Erkältung eingefangen." Krank sein hieß schwäche zeigen und das wollte Lucas ganz bestimmt nicht. "Können sie sie nicht vielleicht davon überzeugen, dass ich fit bin und arbeiten kann?"

Bridger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Die Wissenschaftlerin hatte recht gehabt. Die Stimme des Jungen klang als ob er Halsschmerzen hatte und nicht richtig Luft durch Nase bekam und die blauen Augen hatten einen leicht Fiebrigen Glanz. Das ganze musste sich über Nacht verschlimmert haben. Als er Lucas gestern noch gesehen hatte sah er Fieberfrei aus. Er konnte nun gut verstehen warum die Ärztin ihn so angefahren hatte. Wenn er den Teenager gleich zur Krankenstation geschickt hätte wäre es sicherlich nicht so weit gekommen. Das wäre es vielleicht wirklich nun bei einer einfachen Erkältung geblieben. "Tut mir leid Lucas, aber mit Fieber ist wirklich nicht zu spaßen. Du kurierst dich jetzt erst einmal richtig aus." Er hob die Thermoskanne hoch. "Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht."

Das junge Genie war ganz verblüfft. "Danke, das hätten sie aber wirklich nicht tun müssen." So eine nette Geste war er gar nicht gewohnt. Zu hause brachte ihm niemand Tee ans Bett.

"Doch, doch, das ist doch das mindeste was ich für dich tun kann." Der Captain schraubte den Deckel ab und goss dann dampfenden Tee in die Tasse ein. "Hier trink das bevor er noch kalt wird."

Lucas nahm die Tasse zwischen beide Hände. "Danke!" Dann trank er einen kleinen Schluck.

Bridger stellte die Thermoskanne neben das Bett auf den Boden und zeigte dann auf den Stapel Zettel der vor dem Blondschopf lag. "Was liest du da?"

"Ach, nichts besonderes. Das sind bloß sie neusten Erkenntnisse über Algen Forschung und ähnliches."

Nathan nahm das oberste Blatt und überflog es einmal kurz. Das ganze klang ganz schön kompliziert und hoch trabend. Nicht gerade eine leichte Lektüre. "Ich glaube die nehme ich besser mit." Er sammelte alle Papiere ein.

"Hey, ich wollte das aber lesen." Die volle Tasse Tee verhinderte es das der Teen den Captain aufhalten konnte.

"Du sollst dich ausruhen und an nichts denken was auch nur irgendwie mit Arbeit zu tun hat."

"Ich strenge mich doch gar nicht an wenn ich das lese." Versuchte Lucas zu argumentieren.

Bridger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Den Jungen vom arbeiten abzuhalten war ja genauso schwer wie einen Sack Flöhe zu Hütten. "Ich möchte, dass du dich wirklich ausruhst. Lies ein Buch, schau dir eine DVD an oder sonst was. Aber sobald ich sehe, dass du irgendetwas machst das im entferntesten mit Arbeit zu tun hat, beschlagnahme ich deine Computer für eine Woche." Nathan wusste wenn diese Drohung nichts half konnte gar nichts helfen.

Lucas verzog miesepetrig das Gesicht. "Langsam habe ich das Gefühl das ich in eine Horde Erpresser geraten bin und nicht auf ein UEO U-Boot."

Captain Bridger, der von Dr. Westphalen wusste wovon der Teenager sprach, entschied sich dazu sich nicht zu äußern und lächelte nur allwissend.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written 2005


	4. Kapitel 4

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 4

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Samusa und Snuggles für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Ja ja, das mit den Tassen ist so ein Thema für sich. Aber ich finde das es so eine wie ich es beschrieben habe einfach auf der seaQuest geben muss. Bridger beschlagnahmt die Unterlagen weil er nur das Beste für Lucas im Sinn hat. Der kleine soll sich doch nicht überanstrengen.

Samusa: Ja, das Thema hatten wir schon einmal und ich will auch unbedingt so eine Tasse haben.

Snuggles: Damit hätte er sich bei mir auch extrem umbeliebt gemacht…

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Mit einen Tablett, auf dem ein Teller mit dampfender Suppe und ein Glas Orangensaft stand, bewaffnet betrat Lt. Krieg die Kabine des Computergenies. "Hi Lucas, Dr. Westphalen schickt mich, ich soll dir dein Essen bringen." Ben stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch, wie durch ein Wunder hatte er es geschafft nichts zum überschwappen zu bringen.

Der blonde Teenager stand auf und betrachtete den Teller. "Ist das eine Hühnerbrühe?"

Krieg nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf.

Lucas betrachtete das ganze kritisch. "Das gab es ja noch nie!"

Erneut nickte der Moraloffizier bestätigend mit dem Kopf. "Dr. Westphalen hat solange auf die Köchin eingeredet bis sie sich dazu bereit erklärt hat für dich extra eine Hühnersuppe zu machen."

Das Computergenie zog die Augenbraun zusammen. "Oh."

Benjamin seufzte. "Ja ja, für mich hat sie so etwas nicht gemacht als ich die Grippe hatte."

Der Teenager grinste. "Wahrscheinlich bist du einfach nicht nett genug zu ihr."

Krieg schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich könnte so nett sein wie es nur geht und sie würde das trotzdem nicht für mich machen."

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tzja, dann ist dir wohl wirklich nicht zu helfen."

Der Lt. wandte sich zum gehen. "So, ich muss dann mal wieder los. Außerdem möchte ich dich auch nicht vom essen abhalten."

Als Ben gegangen war, setze sich der Blondschopf auf den Stuhl und nahm den Löffel in die Hand. Nachdenklich rührte er damit in der Suppe herum. Das ganze war schon echt seltsam. Seine Eltern hatten sich nie so um ihn gekümmert wenn er Krank war, und nun kümmerten sich freiwillig Leute um ihn die dies eigentlich gar nicht machen müssten. Wirklich, sehr seltsam!

* * *

Am nächsten Vormittag stand Lucas am Rand des Moon Polls und fütterte Darwin mit Fisch. Davor hatte er auch schon mit dem Delphin gespielt. Dr. Westphalen hatte zwar gesagt, dass er nicht so lange bei Darwin bleiben sollte aber schließlich hatte sie keine genaue Zeitangabe gemacht, und außerdem war die Zeit ja auch solch ein dehnbarer Begriff. Immerhin hielt sich der Teenager an ihre andere Anweisung und versuchte nicht nass zu werden.

"So Darwin, noch zwei Fische dann ist der Eimer leer." Der Teenager nahm einen der beiden und warf ihn seinem nassen Freund zu. Als der Delphin den Fisch geschluckt hatte nahm Lucas den letzten und gab ihn auch Darwin.

Der Blondschopf nahm den Eimer und räumte ihn weg, dann ging er wieder zum Wasser Bassin.

"Lucas spielen." Das Tier schwamm näher an den Rand heran.

Das Computergenie schob seinen Pulloverärmel zurück und blickte auf die Uhr. "Okay, aber nicht mehr so lange. Und du weißt ja, du darfst mich nicht nass machen."

Es sah so aus als ob Darwin dazu nickte. "Sonst Doktor sauer."

Der Teenager grinste. "Genau." Er schaute sich kurz nach einem Spielzeug um. "Soll ich den gelben Ball holen?"

"Ja." Der Delphin begann Kreise im Moon Pool zu schwimmen.

Lucas nahm den Ball und warf ihn in Darwins Richtung, der Delphin sprang hoch und schleuderte ihn mit seiner Schwanzflosse wieder zurück zu seinem zweibeinigen Freund.

Der Teen hatte keine Chance den Ball zu bekommen, dafür hatte Darwins Schuss einfach zu viel Wucht. Lucas lief dem Ball hinterher, hob ihn auf und ging dann wieder zurück an das Wasser Becken.

Ohne die geringste Verwarnung schlossen sich auf einmal die Türen zum Moon Pool und das Licht begann zu flackern.

Das Computergenie schaute irritiert zur Decke. "Was ist den jetzt los?" Er legte den Ball auf die Erde, ging zur Tür und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Leider aber ohne Erfolg. Lucas stutze, was hatte das zu bedeuten? Niemand hatte so etwas angedeutet und in einem Gefecht waren sie anscheint auch nicht, wenn dies der Fall wäre, würde der rote Alarm leuchten.

Plötzlich fing es an in der Hosentasche des Teens zu piepen. Schnell griff der Junge zu seinem Pal. "Ja, Lucas hier." Er war sich sicher, dass er gleich mehr erfahren würde.

"Bridger hier, wir haben auf der Brücke ein Problem und vermuten das es mit dem Computer zusammenhängt."

Der Blondschopf nickte. "Hat sich die Tür zu Brücke einfach geschlossen und das Licht spielt verrückt?"

"Ja, unter anderem. Woher weißt du das?"

"Hier ist eben das gleiche passiert." Während Lucas in den Pal sprach versuchte er weiterhin die Tür aufzubekommen. Allerdings rührte sich diese keinen Millimeter.

Bridger machte eine kurze Denkpause. Er hatte wegen seiner kommenden bitte ein schlechtes Gewissen, schließlich war sein jüngstes Crewmitglied ja krank, aber er wusste auch nicht was er sonst tun sollte. Diese Lösung lag schließlich auf der Hand. "Kannst du dich bitte mit deinem Computer in das Computersystem der seaQuest hinein hacken? Vielleicht kannst du ja herausfinden wo der Fehler liegt."

Der Teenager verzog das Gesicht. "Ich hab meinen Computer nicht bei mir."

Nathan stutze kurz. "Dein Computer ist doch immer in deiner nähe. Ich hab ihn doch noch heute Morgen auf deinem Schreibtisch gesehen." Auf einmal machte es bei Bridger klick. "Wo bist du?"

"Beim Moon Pool." Der Junge hustete einmal.

Der Captain atmete einmal kurz aus. "Was zum Teufel machst du am Moon Pool? "

"Darwin besuchen." Immer noch versuchte Lucas die Tür zu öffnen.

"Ich dachte Dr. Westphalen hat die strengste Bettruhe verordnet."

Der Teen nickte. "Das hat sie auch, aber mit der Ausnahme das ich einmal am Tag kurz Darwin besuchen darf."

Bridger entschied sich das es jetzt wohl besser war nicht nach Lucas Definition von dem Wort 'kurz' zu fragen. Jetzt gab es wichtigere Dinge. "Ist irgendein anderer Computer oder etwas Ähnliches in der nähe?"

Lucas lief seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Das einzige was er sah war der Vocoder und den konnte er für so etwas nicht benutzen. "Nein, nichts."

Nathan schlug mit seiner Hand auf die Stuhllehne. "Mist. Dann werden wir uns wohl etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen."

"Tut mir leid Captain." Der Teenager hatte ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen.

"Ist schon okay Lucas. Du kannst ja auch nichts dafür. Bridger out." Und damit beendete der Captain das Gespräch, er musste unbedingt eine Lösung für ihr Problem finden.

Der Blondschopf richtete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nun auf die Tür. Allerdings machte er sich keine großen Hoffnungen sie aufzubekommen. Die Türen der seaQuest waren so konstruiert das wenn man sie richtig verschlossen hatte wie es das Computersystem getan hatte, man sie mit bloßer Hand eigentlich nicht aufbekommen konnte.

* * *

Fünf Minuten später das Computergenie auf, er hatte einfach keine Chance gegen diesen Schließmechanismus. Erneut ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, plötzlich blieben seine Augen an einem Punkt hängen. Warum hatte er nicht vorher daran gedacht, das war doch die Lösung!

Lucas griff zu seinem orangenen Pal und gab die Frequenz des Captains ein.

"Ja, Bridger hier." Nathans Stimme klang leicht genervt, als ob er ziemlich im Stress wäre.

"Lucas hier. Brauchen sie mich immer noch für den Computer?"

"Ja, sogar ziemlich dringend. Inzwischen sind auch noch einige andere Systeme ausgefallen."

"Okay, ich bin in ein paar Minuten auf der Brücke." Sagte der Teen kopfnickend.

So sehr Nathan sich über diese Nachricht auch freute so sehr verwunderte sie ihn auch. "Wie willst du das machen? Auch wenn du bei dir die Tür aufbekommen hast stehst du überall anders vor verschlossenen Türen."

"Ich habe die Tür nicht aufbekommen. Ich hab bloß eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden auf die Brücke zu kommen." Lucas war absichtlich so ungenau.

In Bridger schrillten plötzlich die Alarmglocken. "Was hast du vor?"

"Das werden sie gleich sehen." Der Teenager hütete sich dem Captain von seinem Vorhaben zu berichten. Wenn er das tat, würde der ältere Mann ihm dies sicherlich verbieten. Aber Lucas hatte auch im Tonfall von Bridger gehört das er ihn wirklich brauchte. "Lucas out."

"Lucas nein, warte! Erzähl mir..."

Die restlichen Worte des Captains konnte der Teenager nicht mehr hören. Er hatte das Gespräch beendet. Das nun sein Pal anfing zu piepen weil Bridger versuchte ihn nun zu erreichen ignorierte er einfach.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written 2005

Okay, irgendwelche Vermutungen was Lucas jetzt vor hat?


	5. Kapitel 5

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 5

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Moonshine5 und Samusa für ihre Reviews. Ach ja, bitte nicht wundern, das Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz, dafür wird das nächste länger.

Yury: In meiner Phantasie gibt es einfach solche Tassen, ich find die cool! Freud mich das dir die Geschichte gefällt. Hey, ich finde Darwin ist nicht dick. Ich dachte mir ein Pullover kommt ganz gut da er ja krank ist und so etwas oft wärmer hält als ein Hemd. Also ich finde Pals ja praktisch, jedenfalls meistens. Also wenn man an den normalen Moon Pool bereich denkt der meistens gezeigt wurden ist, dann gibt es da natürlich Computerkonsolen, aber ich hab da an einen anderen Bereich gedacht. Und zwar an den wo bei der Folge „Tiefseeflimmern" diese Krake oder was das auch immer war attackiert hat. Da steht an der Wand das Wort Moon Pool und es sind keine Computerkonsolen oder ähnliches zu sehen.

Moonshine: Deine Vermutung ist richtig, genau wie bei Yury und Samusa, hätte mich auch stark gewundert wenn ihr auf etwas anderes getippt hättet. War ja ziemlich offensichtlich.

Samusa: Jap, Zeit ist relativ.

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

"Ich habe die Tür nicht aufbekommen. Ich hab bloß eine andere Möglichkeit gefunden auf die Brücke zu kommen." Lucas war absichtlich so ungenau.

In Bridger schrillten plötzlich die Alarmglocken. "Was hast du vor?"

"Das werden sie gleich sehen." Der Teenager hütete sich dem Captain von seinem Vorhaben zu berichten. Wenn er das tat, würde der ältere Mann ihm dies sicherlich verbieten. Aber Lucas hatte auch im Tonfall von Bridger gehört das er ihn wirklich brauchte. "Lucas out."

"Lucas nein, warte! Erzähl mir..."

Die restlichen Worte des Captains konnte der Teenager nicht mehr hören. Er hatte das Gespräch beendet. Das nun sein Pal anfing zu piepen weil Bridger versuchte ihn nun zu erreichen ignorierte er einfach.

Das junge Genie schaute sich noch einmal im Raum um und ging dann zu einer Ablagefläche auf der eine Taucherbrille lag und nahm diese. Wie zum Austausch dafür legte er seinen piepsenden Pal dort ab. Dann ging er wieder zum Wasser Becken und wandte sich an den Delphin. "Darwin, ich muss unbedingt auf die Brücke. Kannst du mich bitte da hin bringen?"

Es sah so aus als ob das Säugtier wirklich mit dem Kopf schüttelte. "Nein. Lucas darf nicht nass werden."

Der Teenager verzog das Gesicht. "Ich weiß, dass galt aber nur für vorhin. Jetzt darf ich nass werden."

"Nein, Lucas krank. Darf nicht nass werden."

"Ich muss unbedingt auf die Brücke und das geht nur wenn ich durch die Aquaröhren schwimme. Wenn du mir nicht hilfst schwimme ich alleine hin. Aber wenn du mir hilfst geht es schneller und ich muss nicht so lange im kalten Wasser bleiben." In Lucas meldete sich erneut sein schlechtes Gewissen. Jetzt erpresste er schon einen Delphin!

Einen Moment lang sagte Darwin gar nichts, dann fing er an Klicke von sich zu geben die der Vocoder übersetzte. "Okay. Darwin hilft Lucas."

Der Teenager lächelte. "Danke Darwin."

"Doktor wird sauer sein."

Der Blondschopf nickte. "Ja das wird sie. Aber keine Angst, sie wird nur wütend auf mich sein und nicht auf dich." Jedenfalls hoffte es das, er wollte seinen besten Freund eigentlich nicht damit hineinziehen. "Weißt du ich muss das einfach machen. Die anderen brauchen meine Hilfe und das geht nur wenn ich Zugang zu einem Computer bekomme."

Das junge Genie schaute sich noch einmal in dem Raum um, zu seinem Bedauern stellte er fest das niemand einen Taucheranzug offen herum liegen lassen hatte. Es gab zwar direkt beim Moon Pool auch eine kleine Kammer mit Taucheranzügen aber die war mit einer Tür verschlossen. Tja, und da sich im Moment keine Tür öffnen ließ, waren auch die Taucheranzüge unerreichbar.

Lucas seufzte, dann musste es halt auch so gehen, gleichzeitig graute ihm aber auch vor dem kalten Wasser. Die Neoprenanzüge hielten immer so schön warm...

Der Teenager schlüpfte aus seinen blauen Chucks und zog auch seine Socken aus. Zum Schluss entledigte er sich auch noch seines Pullis und zog die Taucherbrille auf. Mit Jeans und T-Shirt bekleidet sprang er in den Moon Pool.

Im ersten Moment blieb ihm der Atem weg, das Wasser war noch kälter als er gedacht hatte, vielleicht lag es aber auch an seiner etwas erhöhten Körpertemperatur.

Darwin schwamm neben dem Jungen und Lucas hielt sich an seiner Rückenflosse fest. "Okay, Darwin, bring mich zur Brücke."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written 2005


	6. Kapitel 6

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 6

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Samusa: Natürlich ist Darwin süß! Das ist doch seine Aufgabe ;-)

Yury: Natürlich gibt es dort wo Lucas ist keine Computer, hab das doch ganz genau durchgeplant. Meinst du ich denk mir einfach etwas aus? Und außerdem, wenn dort dann zufällig jemanden einen Computer hätte liegen lassen, wäre es doch voll langweilig gewesen. (Wer lässt schon zufällig einen Computer liegen?) Zum Thema Darwin kannst du bei der Botschaft für Samusa nachlesen.

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Wenig später tauchte Darwin mit einem prustendem Lucas in dem kleinen Wasserbecken auf der Brücke auf. Von allen Seiten ernteten sie überraschte und leicht geschockte Blicke.

Bridger war der erste der sich aus seiner Erstarrung löste und zum den beiden Neuankömmlingen auf der Brücke eilte. "Sag mal Lucas spinnst du?" Er half dem Jungen aus dem Wasser heraus. "In deinem Zustand kannst du doch nicht einfach ins Wasser gehen."

"Nette Begrüßung." Eine Sarkastische Bemerkung war das erste was ihm daraufhin einfiel. "Ich dachte sie würden mich so dringend brauchen." Wasser tropfte von ihm herab.

"Ja klar, aber doch nicht so." Der Captain wusste einfach nicht was er dazu sagen sollte.

Der Teenager hob einmal kurz beide Hände. "Ich kann ja wieder zurück schwimmen." Obwohl er dies nicht wirklich ernst meinte, drehte er sich wieder in die Richtung des Wasserbeckens.

Nathan Bridger fasste ihn am Arm.. "Wag es bloß nicht." Fassungslos schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. "Oh gott, Kristin wird mich umbringen."

Daraufhin wurde Lucas ziemlich klein laut. "Ich glaube ihnen bleibt noch genug Zeit zur Flucht, als erstes wird sie mich nämlich vierteilen." Ihm graute jetzt schon davor der Ärztin zu begegnen.

Der Captain schüttelte entschieden mit dem Kopf. "Keine Angst, das wird sie nicht. Jedenfalls nicht sofort. Sie wird zwar tierisch wütend auf dich sein aber da du ja im Moment krank bist wird sie dich erst einmal bemuttern und ihren ganzen Ärger dann an mir auslassen. Du kommst dann erst später dran wenn es dir wieder besser geht."

"Tut mir wirklich leid Captain." Wasser tropfte immer noch von dem Teenager herab.

"Na ja, im Moment können wir auch nichts daran ändern." Er knöpfte das Hemd seiner Uniform auf und zog es aus. Jetzt stand Bridger oben rum auch nur im T-Shirt da. "Zieh dein T-Shirt aus." Er hielt dem Jungen sein Hemd entgegen.

"Captain sie brauchen doch nicht..."

Bevor Lucas seinen Satz beenden konnte fiel ihm Nathan ins Wort. "Das war kein Angebot Mister Wolenczak sondern ein Befehl." Immer noch hielt er dem Jungen sein Uniform Oberteil entgegen. Der Teenager würde sich so klitsch nass und mit dem Fieber noch den Tod holen. Er wünschte, dass er wirklich mehr anzubieten hätte als sein Hemd. Warum gab es auf der Brücke nicht in irgendwelchen Klappen Decken für Notfälle?

Nun zog das Computergenie sein T-Shirt aus und nahm das Hemd des Captains und zog es an. "Danke." Die Ärmel musste er einmal Umschlagen weil sie sonst zu lang wären. Allgemein war ihm das ganze Hemd zu weit, aber es war immerhin was Trockenes.

Erst jetzt sah sich Lucas einmal näher auf der Brücke um. Auch hier flackerte das Licht und die Tür war geschlossen. Allerdings konnte er sich auch noch daran erinnern das Bridger gesagt hatte, dass inzwischen noch mehr Systeme versagt hatten. Dies wollte er jetzt genauer in Erfahrung bringen. "Was funktioniert außer dem Licht und den Türen nicht mehr richtig?"

"Zum teil sind die Computer ausgefallen und das Kommunikationssystem macht auch Schwierigkeiten. Manche Personen kann man anpalen und andere wiederum überhaupt nicht. Ach ja, alles was außerhalb des seaQuest Systems liegt funktioniert gar nicht mehr, kein Kontakt zur UEO, kein Vidphone, kein Internex. Einfach gar nichts, wir sind richtig isoliert." Erklärte der Captain besorgt.

Der Teenager machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Für ihn war klar, dass der Fehler entweder im Computersystem liegen musste oder von einem Virus verursacht wurde. Etwas anderes kam für ihn eigentlich nicht in betracht. Jetzt konnte er bloß hoffen, dass er der Crew etwas weiterhelfen konnte und niemanden enttäuschte. "Kann ich mal einen Blick ins Computersystem werfen?"

Bridger nickte sofort, schließlich hatten sie den Jungen genau aus diesem Grund auch vorhin angepalt. "Aber natürlich." Er wies dem Teen den Weg zu einem der wenigen Computer die noch funktionierten. "Ich hoffe wirklich inständig dass du uns weiterhelfen kannst. Wir verstehen jedenfalls nichts von dem was der Computer uns an Informationen gibt oder auch nicht gibt."

Lucas nickte und setzte sich hin. "Ich werd mein bestes Geben."

Nathan lächelte und legte dem Jungen kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. "Das wissen wir."

Für einen Moment sah sich der Teenager kurz an was sich auf dem Bildschirm des Computers befand. Dann fing er an auf der Tastatur herum zu tippen und sich eine Information nach der anderen anzusehen.

* * *

Zehn Minuten später saß Lucas bewegungslos vor dem Computer und starrte bloß nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm.

Bridger war dies nicht entgangen und er trat wieder zu dem Teenager. "Alles okay? Hast du was gefunden?"

Das junge Genie wandte seinen Blick nun vom Computer ab. "Sagen sie mal, wissen sie irgendetwas Näheres über Erikson?" Mike Erikson war der Computerexperte der die Veränderungen im Computersystem der seaQuest vorgenommen hatte.

Der Captain runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, eigentlich nicht, nur das was mir der Admiral erzählt hat. Und das war so gut wie gar nichts. Bill hat mir bloß erzählt, dass es ein paar Neuerungen gäbe und Erikson eine absolute Korifee mit Computern wäre. Wieso fragst du?"

Lucas blickte wieder auf den Computerbildschirm. "Die Veränderungen die er anscheint vorgenommen hat bringen gar nichts, ganz im Gegenteil, sie schaden uns sogar. Und dann haben wir auch noch einen Virus im System!"

Bridger war einen Moment lang sprachlos. "Du meinst doch nicht..."

"Doch!" Der Teenager nickte mit dem Kopf. "Er hat uns sabotiert."

"Aber wie hat er das gemacht? Warum treten die Probleme erst jetzt auf?"

"Er hat den Virus direkt ins Herz des Systems eingeschleust und eine Art Wecker eingebaut." Erklärte Lucas.

Nathan hob fragend die Augenbraun.

Dem Blondschopf entging nicht Bridgers Gesichtsausdruck. "Das mit dem Wecker ist ungefähr so, Erikson hat den Virus an allen Systemen knabbern lassen ohne das der Schaden aber sofort auftritt, alles läuft normal weiter. Erst zu einer späteren Zeit die er eingestellt hat drehten dann alle Probleme aufeinander oder hintereinander auf oder anders gesagt, der Virus wird aktiv!"

Der Captain war nicht gerade erfreut über diese Nachricht. "Kannst du den Virus beheben?" Er hoffte inständig das Lucas eine positive Antwort hatte, wenn nicht wären sie geliefert. Ja ja, es war wirklich schon erschreckend wie sehr man von Computern abhängig war.

Der Teen blickte nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und schaute Bridger ins Gesicht. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Von dem was ich sehe, muss ich sagen das Erikson wirklich gut ist. Ich weiß nicht genau ob ich besser bin als er. Ich kann bloß hoffen."

Nathan bekam ein schlechtes Gefühl wegen dieser Aussage. Damals bei Starks Virus hatte sich der Junge um einiges selbstbewusster gezeigt. Das hieß, dass dieser Virus noch um einiges schlimmer und komplizierter sein musste. Eins wusste er jetzt schon ganz genau, er würde sich von Noyce nie wieder einen so genannten Computerexperten unterjubeln lassen. Ab jetzt würde er nur noch Lucas ins System lassen. Da wusste er wenigstens woran er war und es gab keine bösen Überraschungen. Und außerdem war der Junge wirklich verdammt gut am Computer. Warum hatte er nicht gleich durchgesetzt, dass der Computerfreak die Veränderungen durchnehmen durfte? Und warum hatte er dem Teen nicht erlaubt ein von ihm selbstgeschriebenes Anti-Viren Programm zu installieren? Warum hatte er Lucas nicht wenigstens gelich einen Blick auf Eriksons arbeit werfen lassen? "Hast du eine Ahnung wie lang das ganze dauern wird?"

Der Blondschopf schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, tut mir leid."

"Kannst du dann vielleicht als erstes dafür sorgen das sich die Türen wieder öffnen lassen?" Fragte Bridger. Zum einen war es gut wenn man wieder alles erreichen konnte und zum anderen dachte er auch daran das der Junge immer noch mit nasser Hose und nassen Haaren hier saß. Dr. Westphalen würde ihm dermaßen in die Mangel nehmen. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken...

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein tut mir leid. Der Virus ist so aufgebaut das dies unmöglich ist."

"Schade." Eigentlich lag Bridger ein anderes Wort auf den Lippen das er aber lieber nicht laut aussprechen wollte. Nathan atmete einmal tief durch und klopfte dem Teenager kurz auf die Schulter. "Tue was du kannst. Und sag Bescheid wenn du irgendetwas brauchst."

Lucas nickte und machte sich mit einem hochkonzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck an die Arbeit. Irgendwie musste er es doch schaffen diesen Virus zu überlisten oder zu besiegen.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written 2005


	7. Kapitel 7

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 7

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeshön geht an Samusa, Yury und Moonshine5 für ihre reviews.

Samusa: Jap, es ist Vertraglich festgelegt das Darwin süß sein muss, das steht so in der seaQuest Bibel. (Was täte ich nicht alles dafür um diese zu besitzen)

Yury: Nein, da gibt es echt keinen Computer, ich hab da echt diesen ganz bestimmten Abschnitt im Kopf und da gibt es das nicht. Und ach ja, das mit dem Krokodil war in der zweiten Staffel, das war eine neue seaQuest die anders aussah. Ob in mir ein Lucas quäler steckt? Also bitte, diese Frage muss ich doch nicht ernsthaft beantworten. Tja, bei der Sache mit den Türen könnte schon was waren dran sein, die haben halt alle bamel for Dr. Westphalen.

Moonshine5: Ja ja, irgendwie kann einen die Erwähnung von Dr. Westphallens Namen echt Angst machen. Ich glaube das mit dem Landurlaub würde nicht klappen…

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Vier Stunden später hatte sich die Situation immer noch nicht stark verändert.

Bis auf Lucas konnten die meisten auf der Brücke nicht viel machen außer dumm herum sitzen und hoffen.

Von Zeit zu Zeit beobachtete der Captain immer wieder ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied. Er hatte das Gefühl als ob es dem Computergenie immer schlechter ging. Lucas Augen leuchteten förmlich vor Fieber und seine Wangen waren ganz rot. In der letzten halben Stunde hatte der Junge auch Angefangen vermehrt zu husten.

Aber der Blondschopf selbst schien sich davon nicht groß stören zu lassen. Er war in eine andere Welt angetaucht wo es nur ihn und den Computer gab.

* * *

Drei weitere Stunden später hörte man einen kleinen Triumphschrei von Lucas.

Bridger sprang sofort auf und lief zu dem Teenager. "Was ist? Hast du es geschafft?"

Lucas machte eine abwegige Handbewegung. "Einen Moment noch... ich muss nur noch..." Den Satz beendete er nicht, er war schon wieder voll und ganz auf den Computer konzentriert.

Nathan schwieg und wartete Geduldig neben dem Jungen, schließlich wollte er ihn jetzt nicht stören.

Weitere drei Minuten später war es dann endlich so weit. Die Lichter hörten auf zu flackern, die schwarzen Computerbildschirme erwachten zum Leben und die Tür zur Brücke öffnete sich.

Der Captain blickte stolz auf das junge Genie, der Blondschopf hatte es geschafft, er hatte den Virus besiegt.

Erschöpft ließ sich Lucas im Stuhl zurückfallen, seine Augen und sein Hals brannten. Er fühlte sich allgemein nicht gut.

Bridger hob fragend die Augenbraun. "Alles okay?"

Der Blondschopf nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja. Ich habe den Virus vollständig entfernt und die beschädigten Systeme wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Es musste eigentlich wieder alles einwandfrei funktionieren."

Nathan lächelte, seine Frage hatte zwar dem Computergenie selbst gegolten und nicht dem Computer, aber so war der Teenager eben. "Gut gemacht kleiner."

Ein kurzes lächeln huschte über Lucas Gesicht.

Der Captain drehte sich in die Richtung von Tim O'Neill. "Lt. O'Neill kontaktieren sie die einzelnen Bereiche des Bottes. Und fragen sie nach ob überall alles okay ist."

"Ay Sir!" Tim fing sofort mit seiner Aufgabe an.

Nun wandte sich Bridger an Ford. "Commander, nehmen sie Kontakt zu Admiral Noyce auf und berichten sie ihm grob was hier vorgefallen ist. Ich werde mich dann auch noch später selbst bei ihm melden." Schließlich wandte sich Nathan an den Teenager. "Und wir junger Mann gehen jetzt augenblicklich in deine Kabine und da legst du dich in dein Bett."

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich möchte gerne noch einen Moment warten, schauen ob auch wirklich alles funktioniert."

"Nichts da, das war kein Vorschlag sondern ein Befehl."

Das Computergenie grummelte kurz stand dann aber doch auf. "Ay ay Sir!" Plötzlich musste er sich mit der Hand auf der Stuhllehne abstützen, um ihn herum drehte sich alles und seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Gummi.

Dem Captain entging nicht das Lucas leicht schwankte und griff ihm sofort stützend am Unterarm. "Alles okay?" Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Der Teenager nickte. "Ja geht schon. Ich bin bloß etwas zu schnell aufgestanden."

Immer noch hielt Bridger den Jungen am Arm fest. "Lass uns gehen." Dann wandte er sich an Hitchcock da Ford ja Admiral Noyce kontaktieren sollte. "Lt. Cdr. Sie haben die Brücke. Sollte etwas besonderes sein palen sie mich oder Ford an."

Die dunkelhaarige Frau nickte. "Ay Sir!"

Langsamen Schrittes verließen der Captain und sein jüngstes Crewmitglied die Brücke.

Auf den Gängen wurden sie mit ein paar mitleidigen Blicken bedacht. Ein Blick genügte um zu sehen, dass es Lucas nicht besonders gut ging. Und warum hatte der Teen das Hemd des Captains an und Bridger nur ein T-Shirt?

In Lucas Kabine angekommen, ließ sich das junge Genie gleich auf sein Bett fallen. Ihm ging es miserabel, dabei hatte er als er am Computer gesessen hatte kaum etwas davon gespürt. Warum ging es ihm dann auf einmal so schlecht?

Nathan öffnete den Kleiderschrank des Teenagers und holte ein paar bequemere aber vor allem ganz trockene Anziehsachen heraus und legte sie auf den Stuhl. "Schaffst du es allein?"

Der Blondschopf nickte matt mit dem Kopf und setzte sich auf.

Bridger lächelte. "Okay. Dann geh ich mal und hol Dr. Westphalen hier her."

Zur Antwort nickte Lucas bloß mit dem Kopf. Der Captain sah den Jungen noch einmal prüfend an. Das er nicht wegen der Ärztin protestierte hieß das es ihm wirklich schlecht ging. Nathan wandte sich zu der Tür wurde aber noch mal von dem Teen gestoppt.

"Captain, ich hab am Moon Pool meinen Pal, meine Schuhe und mein Hemd liegen lassen. Könnten sie mir das bitte bringen?"

Der ältere Mann lächelte. "Klar, kein Problem. Bis gleich."

* * *

Der Captain betrat die Krankenstation und sah sich kurz suchend um, als er die Bordärztin entdeckte steuerte er auf sie zu. "Hallo, alles okay bei euch?"

Dr. Westphalen nickte . "Ja, die Geräte funktionieren auch wieder einwandfrei. Aber das habe ich doch schon Lt. O'Neill bestätigt."

"Ich war eben nicht auf der Brücke und habe es daher nicht mitbekommen." Bridger machte eine kurze Sprechpause. "Ich komme gerade von Lucas."

Kristen blickte von den Unterlagen auf die sie gerade sortierte. "Wie geht es ihm? Haben die verordneten 2 Tage Bettruhe schon was gebracht?" Die Wissenschaftlerin musterte Bridgers Gesichtszüge genauer. "Was ist passiert? Geht es ihm schlechter?"

Nathan seufzte. "Das ganze ist nicht so einfach zu erklären. Hat O'Neill dir erzählt, dass wir Probleme mit dem Computer hatten?"

Kristin nickte. "Ja, allerdings war mir das auch so klar." Weiterhin sah sie den Captain prüfend an. "Du willst mir doch nicht nur beichten das Lucas aufgestanden ist um euch zu helfen. Du verheimlichst mir doch irgendetwas!" Die rothaarige Ärztin stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. "Was ist genau vorgefallen?"

Bridger konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, aber wenn er Dr. Westphalen so gegenüber stand kam er sich manchmal ganz klein vor. Das war doch nicht normal! "Als die Probleme angefangen haben, haben wir Lucas angepalt und um Hilfe gebeten. Ich wollte, dass er sich mit seinem Computer ins Computersystem hereinhackt und schaut ob er uns irgendwie helfen kann. Dummerweise war er aber nicht in seiner Kabine sondern beim Moon Pool um Darwin zu besuchen. Da weit und breit auch kein Computer in der nähe war, konnte er uns folglich nicht helfen. Die Türen waren ja alle versperrt."

Die Wissenschaftlerin erinnerte sich zurück wie sie dem Teenager erlaubt hatte einmal am Tag Darwin zu besuchen. Sie hatte auch ausgesprochen, dass Sie das Gefühl hätte dies bald zu bereuen. Und genau dies schien jetzt einzutreffen. Westphalen hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie überhaupt nicht mögen würde was Nathan ihr gleich berichten würde.

Der Captain fuhr in seinen Erzählungen fort. "Kurz darauf palte mich Lucas dann noch mal an und fragte ob wir ihn immer noch brauchen würden. Wahrheitsgemäß bejahte ich diese Frage. Er meinte nur, dass er dann gleich bei uns wäre. Ich wollte natürlich wissen was er vorhatte, aber er brach das Gespräch ab. Ich versuchte ihn erneut anzupalen aber er reagierte einfach nicht. Ich hatte gleich ein ungutes Gefühl deshalb. Kurz darauf tauchte Lucas wirklich auf der Brücke auf."

Kristen schluckte einmal heftig. "Sag jetzt bitte nicht das es so ist wie ich es vermute."

"Kommt drauf an was du vermutest."

"Das Lucas in den Moon Pool gesprungen ist und sich von Darwin zur Brücke hat bringen lassen." Inständig hoffte die Ärztin das ihre Vermutung falsch war.

Bridger nickte überrascht. "Genau so war es. Woher wusstest du das?"

"Es war einfach so ein Gefühl. So eine Handlungsweise passt einfach zu Lucas. Wenn jemand seine Hilfe braucht kann er sie ihm einfach nicht verweigern."

Der Captain nickte bestätigend zu Dr. Westphalens letzten Satz. "Tut mir leid, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht verhindern. Ich glaube auch wenn ich gewusst hätte was er vorhatte hätte ich es ihm nicht verbieten können. Er hätte trotzdem gemacht. Wie gesagt, er wusste das wir seine Hilfe dringend benötigten."

Nachdenklich ließ Kristen ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. "Das heißt also, das Lucas mehrere Stunden in nassen Anziehsachen gesteckt hat und das obwohl er schon krank war."

Bridger nickte erneut. "Ja, ich hab ihm zwar mein Hemd gegeben aber sonst hatten wir nichts."

Dr. Westphalen griff zu ihrer Arzttasche. "Lass uns zu Lucas gehen."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written 2005


	8. Chapter 8

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 8

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Moonshine5, Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Moonshine5: Ja, das mit dem Verstecken ist wohl wirklich schwierig. Aber ich glaube es gibt auch auf der seaQuest Ecken wo einen niemand findet. Und ich bin mir sicher Lucas kennt sie alle.

Samusa: Das mit dem Unterzeichnen ist etwas schwierig da Darwin ja keine Hände hat mit denen er den Stift hätte halten können. Aber weißt du er hat einfach in das Papier hineingebissen und die Zahnabdrücke sind seine Unterschrift. Hey, das ist mein Satz!

Yury: Also, ich hab bestimmt nicht daran gezweifelt das Lucas den Virus besiegt. Ich schätzte mal die von der seaQuest haben das höchstens getan, weil diese Geschichte ja noch ganz am Anfang der ersten Staffel spielt und sie Lucas noch nicht so gut kennen. Welche Storie bekomme ich nicht zu lesen? Wird mir hier etwa etwas vorenthalten?

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Kurz darauf betraten der Captain und die Ärztin Lucas Kabine. Sie hatten noch einen kleinen stopp am Moon Pool gemacht und die Sachen des Teenagers geholt. Dr. Westphalen ging sofort zu dem Kranken während Bridger dessen Sachen schnell weg räumte. Den Pal legte er so, dass Lucas ihn auch vom Bett aus problemlos erreichen konnte. 

Das Computergenie lag in seinem Bett, hatte sich bis oben hin zugedeckt und war am Zittern.

Kristen sah den Jungen mitfühlend an und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. "Wie geht es dir?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Das ist so merkwürdig. Am Computer ging es mir eben noch so gut und jetzt geht es mir von Minute zu Minute schlechter."

Die rothaarige Frau nickte verstehend. "Das kommt daher das du unter großer Anspannung gestanden hast, dein Adrenalin hat dafür gesorgt das du kaum etwas von deiner Krankheit gespürt hast. Und jetzt da die Anspannung abfällt spürst du es um so mehr." Nun blickte sie ihn tadeln an. "Wie konntest du bloß auf diese schwachsinnige Idee kommen und in das Eiskalte Wasser gehen? Dir sollte man die Hammelbeine lang ziehe. Einfach ins kalte Wasser zu steigen wenn man krank ist, wo gibt's denn so was?" Verständnislos schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf während sie ihr Stethoskop aus der Tasche zog. Sie musste sich wirklich zusammen reizen um ihn nicht eine richtige Standpauke zu halten.

"Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich war der einzige der da irgendwie etwas machen konnte. Und ich wollte doch helfen." Meinte Lucas leise.

Bridger und Westphalen wechselten einen kurzen viel sagenden Blick.

"Schieb mal dein Oberteil hoch damit ich dich abhören kann." Kristen steckte die Oliven des Stethoskops in ihre Ohren.

Der Teenager tat wie ihm geheißen, als das Abhörgerät seine Haut berührte zuckte er zusammen. Es war ganz kalt.

Etwa eine halbe Minute später war die Ärztin damit fertig. Sie wirkte nicht besonders glücklich. "Das hört sich nicht besonders gut an, lass mich mal in deinen Hals sehen." Dr. Westphalen holte eine Taschenlampe aus ihrer Arztasche, schaltete sie ein und blickte dann damit in den Hals des Teenagers. "Tja Lucas, ich vermute mal stark dass ich dich für die ganze Woche Krank schreiben muss, wahrscheinlich sogar noch länger."

Die Augen des Blondschopfes weiteten sich. "Was!"

Kristen nickte. "Tut mir leid Lucas, aber dich hat es richtig erwischt. Die Besuche bei Darwin sind auch bis auf weiteres gestrichen."

Als Bridger sah wie traurig das Computergenie aussah bekam er noch mehr Mitleid mit dem Jungen. "Ich bring dir den Vocoder hier her, dann kannst du auch von hier aus mit ihm sprechen."

"Danke." Meinte der Teenager leise.

Dr. Westphalen holte ein Thermometer aus ihrer Tasche heraus. "So, dann lass uns mal Fieber messen." Allerdings vermutete sie, dass der Junge bis jetzt noch keins hatte. Dafür war er im Moment viel zu sehr am zittern und seine Haut fühlte sich auch kalt an. Das Fieber würde erst in ein paar Stunden wieder aufdrehten, noch hielt die Wirkung des kalten Moon Pool Wassers an.

Wenig später war die Ärztin mit Fieber messen fertig. Wie sie vermutet hatte, hatte der Blondschopf kein Fieber. Einen Moment lang dachte sie darüber nach was sie wohl am besten machen konnte. Sollte sie etwas gegen das frieren tun oder es besser lassen? Schließlich konnte dies dann später die Temperatur des Teenagers hoch treiben. Als Kristen sah wie nun auch die Zähne des jüngsten Crewmitgliedes leicht zu klappern anfingen fällte sie eine Entscheidung. "Ich bring dir nachher noch eine zusätzliche Decke und eine Wärmflasche für die Füße." Sie lächelte dem Computergenie aufmunternd zu. "So, wir werden dich dann jetzt mal allein lassen. Versuch etwas zu schlafen."

Lucas nickte. "Okay."

Bridger legte dem Teen kurz die Hand mitfühlend auf die Schulter. "Das wird schon wieder." Dann drehte er sich auch zu Tür. "Bis nachher dann."

"Tschüss." Das Computergenie kuschelte sich so tief wie möglich in seine Decke und schloss die Augen.

* * *

Auf dem Gang blickte der Captain die Ärztin fragend an. 

"Lass uns noch ein Stückchen gehen, dann können wir reden." Entgegnete Dr. Westphalen.

Als sie den nächsten Gang erreichten stoppten die beiden Erwachsenen. "Wie steht es wirklich um Lucas?" Bridger war Kristens besorgter Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen. Da war noch mehr als sie dem Teen erzählt hatte.

Die rothaarige Frau atmete einmal tief durch. "Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein Nathan, ich mache mir ziemliche Sorgen. Lucas Atmung klang gar nicht gut, ich befürchte er könnte sich bei dem ganzen eine Lungenentzündung zugezogen haben. Vielleicht sogar noch schlimmeres. Man muss bedenken, dass sein Immunsystem schon vorher sehr geschwächt war. Stundenlang in nassen oder später klammen Anziehsachen rum zu sitzen hat ihm da bestimmt nicht geholfen."

"Wirst du ihn in seiner Kabine lassen oder verlegst du ihn auf die Krankenstation?" Fragte der Captain.

"Persönlich wäre es mir lieber wenn er auf der Krankenstation wäre. Aber da ich weiß wie sehr er es dort hasst werde ich ihn so lange wie möglich in seiner Kabine lassen. Er fühlt sich dort wohl und sicher und das ist für die Genesung auch wieder gut."

Bridger nickte verstehend. "Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und es wird keine Lungenentzündung." Er hoffte dies wirklich inständig.

Kristen nickte. "Ja, hoffen wir das. Das Beste ist wenn jemand regelmäßig nach ihm sieht."

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…. 

Written 2005

PS: Ich weiß ja nicht, aber irgendwie gefällt mit das neue System um seine Geschichten zu veröffentlichen überhaupt nicht. Das alte war viel viel einfacher. Aber wie sagt man doch so schön, "Warum einfach wenns auch kompliziert geht?"Hab den Eindruck das ich das neue immer noch nicht ganz verstanden habe...


	9. Kapitel 9

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 9

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an kokomocalifornia, Samusa, Yury und Moonshine für ihre Reviews.

kokomocalifornia: Thank you so much fort he review. I really hadn't expected this. Have you learned german at school or how are you translating it? I'm sorry to say that I have no time at the moment, so I can't translate this story. And when I have a little bit more time I want to translate an other storie because I don't think that this one is so exciting.

Samusa: Keine Angst, die haben das Blatt gleich trocken gefönt und dann wieder glatt gepresst.

Yury: Das mit dem Vocoder ist bereits so gut wie erledigt. Brauchst Lucas nicht vorzulesen, hab mir da schon was einfallen lassen.

Moonshine: Westphalen ist einfach viel zu besorgt um überhaupt daran zu denken Bridger eine Standpauke zu halten.

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Eine viertel Stunde später klopfte Bridger an Lucas Kabinen Tür. In der Hand hielt er den gelben Vocoder. Als er nach einer Weile immer noch keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete er einfach die Tür. So leise wie möglich betrat er die Kabine, sein Blick wanderte sofort in die Richtung in der das Bett stand.

Das Computergenie hatte sich in seine Bettdecke eingekuschelt und war am schlafen. Der Captain sah, dass Dr. Westphalen auch schon bereits eine weitere Decke und sicherlich auch eine Wärmflasche gebracht hatte.

Bridger legte den Vocoder auf dem Tisch ab und musste lächeln. Vorm Sichtfenster schwamm Darwin und schien den Schlaf des Jungens zu bewachen.

Nathan blieb noch ein paar Minuten in der Kabine stehen und betrachtet den Teenager. Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und schloss so leise wir möglich die Tür hinter sich.

* * *

Wieder einige Minuten später saß Captain Bridger in seiner Kabine und starrte auf das Vidphone. Die Sekretärin des Admirals hatte ihn gerade zu Noyce durchgestellt.

"Hallo Nathan, dein Commander meinte schon das du dich noch mal bei mir melden würdest."

Der Captain nickte. "Hallo Bill. Wie viel hat dir Ford bereits berichtet?"

"Nicht besonders viel, er meinte dass du die genaueren Einzelheiten sicherlich lieber selbst mitteilen würdest. Er hat mir erzählt das ihr ziemliche Probleme mit den Computern gehabt hättet, aber inzwischen wäre alles wieder okay." Noyce blätterte in den Zetteln die vor ihm lagen. "Ich kann das gar nicht verstehen, Erikson hat doch gerade euer System durchgecheckt als er die neuen Programme installiert hat."

Bridger hob die Augenbraun, anscheint hatte Ford wirklich nur das gröbste berichtet, war wahrscheinlich so auch das Beste.

Noyce stutzte. "Was ist los, kamst du mit Erikson nicht klar? Oder warum guckst du so komisch seid ich seinen Namen erwähnt habe?"

"Weil er der Grund für unsere Computerprobleme war!"

"Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, er arbeitet schon seit Jahren für uns, es gab nie irgendwelche Beschwerden." Meinte der Admiral.

Der Captain schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das war wirklich kaum vorstellbar. "Euer toller Computerexperte hat uns sabotiert. Erikson hat einen ziemlich heftigen Virus in unserem System installiert. Wenn Lucas nicht gewesen wäre säßen wir jetzt immer noch fest!"

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher das er es war?"

"Glaubst du etwa das ich dich anlügen würde?"

Bill schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber könntet ihr den Virus nicht irgendwo anders her haben?"

Der Captain der seaQuest schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Unmöglich! Lucas hat sich alles genau angesehen, wenn er sagt, dass es Erikson war dann stimmt das auch. Für den Jungen leg ich meine Hand ins Feuer!"

Noyce nickte. Er wusste ja selbst das dem Teenager kaum jemand etwas am Computer vor machen konnte. "Ich werde mir Erikson gleich einmal persönlich vorknöpfen." Sein Blick viel auf seine Schreibtischablage, oben auf lag eine Liste mit Krankmeldungen. "Warte einmal, ich sehe gerade das er sich heute morgen Krank gemeldet hat."

"Das überrascht mich jetzt nicht besonders." Meinte Bridger.

"Ich werde gleich ein Untersuchungsteam zusammenstellen und zu ihm nach Hause schicken. Wie schlimm war der Virus genau?"

"Ziemlich schlimm! Ohne Lucas wären wir total hilflos gewesen. Keiner von uns hätte da was ausrichten können." Erklärte Nathan. "Wenn du möchtest schicke ich dir sobald wie möglich eine Auflistung mit allen Sachen die nicht mehr funktioniert haben."

"Das wäre sicherlich hilfreich. Kann ich vielleicht auch mit Lucas sprechen, ich würde gerne näheres über den Virus hören." Wollte der Admiral wissen.

"Tja, ich fürchte das wird noch einige Zeit warten müssen."

"Wie meinst du das?" Der Admiral legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Stimmt etwas nicht mit Lucas?" Noyce mochte den Jungen, ihn würde es auch traurig Stimmen wenn Dr. Wolenczaks Sohn etwas zugestoßen war.

"Bevor das ganze passiert ist war Lucas schon Krank. Als der Computervirus dann auf einmal dafür sorgte das sich alle Türen schlossen, war er gerade am Moon Pool bei Darwin." Bridger senkte seinen Blick. "Ich palte ihn an und bat ihn darum sich mit seinen Computer in das Netzwerk der seaQuest ein zu hacken. Da aber beim Moon Pool kein Computer war ging das folglich nicht. Wenig später tauchte Lucas dann auf einmal persönlich auf der Brücke auf. Er war in das Wasser des Moon Pooles gesprungen und hatte sich von Darwin zur Brücke ziehen lassen. Dort saß er dann mehrere Stunden in seinen nassen Anziehsachen und hat sich um den Virus gekümmert." Nathan seufzte. "Sein Gesundheitszustand hat sich rapide verschlechtert. Dr. Westphalen hat Angst das er sich bei dem ganzen eine Lungenentzündung zugezogen hat."

Bill schaute seinen alten Freund mitfühlend an. Er konnte sehen wie nah dies alles Bridger ging. "Das tut mir leid Nathan. Richte dem Jungen gute Besserung von mir aus."

Der Captain nickte. "Wo wir eh schon bei dem Thema Lucas sind. Ich habe beschlossen, dass wir in Zukunft keine Computerexperten oder ähnliches mehr an Bord lassen. Programmveränderungen oder sonst etwas laufen jetzt nur noch über Lucas."

Der Admiral war einen Moment lang sprachlos. "Nathan ich bitte dich, dass kann doch nicht dein ernst sein. Du kannst einem 16 jährigen Teenager doch nicht die Verantwortung für das Computersystem des Top UEO-Bootes übertragen. "

"Oh doch, das ist mein voller ernst. Lucas ist ein Teil meiner Crew und dementsprechend werde ich ihn auch behandeln. Außerdem hat er wahrscheinlich eh mehr drauf als eure ganzen Computerexperten zusammen." Er machte eine kurze Pause um das ganze wirken zu lasen. "Hinzuzufügen wäre auch noch, dass du schließlich derjenige warst der Dr. Wolenczak erlaubt hast seinen Sohn auf die seaQuest zu stecken. Wenn du das verantworten konntest kannst du jetzt auch dies verantworten."

Bill schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Das ist etwas völlig anderes. Nathan ich bitte dich…"

Der Captain schüttelte ebenfalls mit dem Kopf. "Das Computersystem ist viel zu wichtig um da jeden ran zu lassen. Ich kann wirklich nur verantworten das jemand dort updates und ähnliches durchführt dem ich 100 prozentig vertraue. Und diese Person ist Lucas. Entweder laufen jetzt alle zukünftigen Veränderungen über Lucas oder du kannst dir einen neuen Captain suchen."

Einen Moment lang sagte der Admiral gar nichts. "Das ist Erpressung. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft das ich mich auf so etwas einlasse."

Bridger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du kannst es nennen wie du willst aber mein Entschluss steht fest!" Seine Hand wanderte in die Richtung seines Uniformabzeichen, er würde nicht zögern es abzureißen um Noyce zu verdeutlichen wie ernst ihm das alles war.

Der Admiral seufzte. "Okay du hast gewonnen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten dich zu verlieren. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wenn es irgendwelche Systemerweiterungen oder ähnliches gibt es an Lucas weiter geleitet wird."

Captain Bridger lächelte zu frieden. "Sehr gut, ich werde Lucas auch ein neues Anti-Virus Programm für die seaQuest entwerfen lassen."

"Wie du meinst." Noyce strich sich einmal durch das graue Haar. "Ich werde mich dann jetzt mal um das Problem Mike Erikson kümmern."

Bridger nickte. "Ja, tue das und meld dich bei mir wenn du irgendetwas herausgefunden hast."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written 2005


	10. Kapitel 10

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 10

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an kokomocalifornia, Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews.

kokomocalifornia: Thanks fort he review. How long have you learned german at school? I can imagine that it is very difficult to translate it.

Samusa: Der Vertrag wurde mit den Machern der Serie ausgehandelt. Darwin soll doch süß sein damit ganz viele kleine Mädels die Serie schauen.

Yury: Ja, bei Darwin ist Lucas in guten Händen. Ich fand das das mit dem Uniformzeichen abreißen halt gut passen würde.

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Am nächsten Vormittag betrat Bridger die Kabine seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes um zu sehen wie es diesem ging. "Hey Lucas, wie fühlst du dich?" Nathan setzte sich auf den Stuhl des neben dem Bett stand. "Und ich möchte jetzt keine Standard Antwort von dir hören. Sonst frag ich nämlich Dr. Westphalen, ich weiß das sie dich heut morgen schon untersucht hat." Wenn die Ärztin ihm dies nicht erzählt hätte, hätte er dies auch an den unterschiedlichen Medikamentenschachteln gesehen die auf dem Tisch lagen. Da waren seit gestern noch einige dazu gekommen.

Das Computergenie zog die Augen zu schlitzen zusammen. "Na dann hat sie es ihnen doch eh schon erzählt und sie wissen Bescheid." Seine Stimme klang extrem kratzig.

Bridger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Sie hat mir nur erzählt das es dir schlechter geht. Nun möchte ich von dir gerne hören was genau los ist."

Dem Teenager war das ganze ziemlich unangenehm, er fühlte sich erstens hundeelend und zum anderen so extrem nutzlos. Wie sollte er jäh als richtiges Crewmitglied akzeptiert werden wenn er solche Probleme bereitete? Schließlich würde der Captain bei keinem anderen Crewmitglied was Krank wäre so reagieren. Dr. Westphalen schaute auch schon ständig vorbei. Er schien wirklich nichts als Probleme zu bereiten. "Ich hab Fieber, Halschmezen, Kopfschmerzen, Schnupfen und Ohrenschmerzen." Ein heftiger Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn, es dauerte eine weile bis er wieder richtig Luft bekam. "Ach ja, und wenn ich zu tief einatme muss ich husten."

"Dann ist es wohl das Beste wenn du versuchst so flach wie möglich zu atmen."

"Wirklich sehr witzig, was glauben sie was ich die ganze Zeit hier versuche?" Er holte ein Taschentuch unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und schnäuzte sich die Nase.

So wie Lucas so da lag konnte er einem einfach nur leid tun. "Und wie sieht es sonst mit dem atmen aus?"

"Nicht so toll, durch den Schnupfen bekomme ich keine Luft durch die Nase und wenn ich durch den Mund atme brennt es richtig die Luftröhre hinunter."

Bridger legte kurz seine Hand auf die Stirn des Teenagers. "Wie hoch ist dein Fieber?"

"Als Dr. Westphalen gemessen hat lag es bei 39,6. Keine Ahnung ob es gestiegen oder gesunken ist." Als er mit den Augen die Blickrichtung änderte verzog der Blondschopf kurz schmerzhaft sein Gesicht.

"Du fühlst dich immer noch ziemlich heiß an. Soll ich dir ein Kühlpäck für die Stirn holen?" Fragte Nathan mitfühlend Er selbst empfand bei Kopfschmerzen so etwas immer angenehm.

Der Teenager nickte. "Das wäre wirklich super von ihnen." Er griff neben sich und beförderte ein bereits warmes Kühlpack hervor. "Das hat mir Dr. Westphalen heute morgen gegeben, allerdings hilft es nichts mehr. Könnten sie es vielleicht mitnehmen und wieder in den Gefrierschrank legen?"

Der Captain lächelte und nickte. "Klar kein Problem." Er sah sich kurz in der Kabine um. "Soll ich dir vielleicht etwas aus meiner Filmsammlung mitbringen? Du könntest es dann auf deinem Computer abspielen und dir so etwas die Zeit vertreiben."

Lucas war einen Moment lang sprachlos. So eine tolle Pflege war er echt nicht gewohnt. "Vielen dank für das Angebot. Aber ich muss es leider ablehnen. Das ganze hat sich auch auf die Nebenhöhlen gesetzt und sobald ich mit meine Augen auch nur irgendwie ein bisschen die Richtung wechsele tut es weh. Fernsehschauen, ein Buchlesen oder etwas am Computer spielen scheidet leide aus."

"Oh, das ist natürlich heftig." Plötzlich kam dem älteren Mann eine Idee. "Ich hab ein paar Hörbücher. Wenn du willst könnte ich dir diese ausleihen. Wie siehts aus, Interesse daran?"

Die Augen des Teenagers leuchteten förmlich auf. "Ob ich Interesse daran habe? Aber klar doch, ich liebe Hörbücher!" Dann besann es sich aber doch noch auf seine guten Manieren. "Ähm,...ich meine ich würde mich freuen wenn sie mir die ausleihen könnten."

Bridger grinste und rüffelte dem Jungen einmal behutsam durchs Haar. "Ist schon gut." Er erhob sich vom Stuhl. "Bin gleich wieder da und bringe sie dir zusammen mit einem neuen Kühlpäck."

* * *

Etwa gegen vierzehn Uhr betrat Lt. Krieg die Kabine des Computergenies um das Geschirr vom Mittagessen abzuholen das Miguel Ortiz ungefähr eine Stunde vorher gebracht hatte. Als er sah das Lucas Augen geschlossen waren versuchte er so leise wie möglich zu sein. Das eine Erzählung oder sonst irgendwas in der art auf dem Computer lief irritierte ihn etwas. Er wusste das er die Erzählung kannte, aber konnte sie im Moment per tu nicht einordnen.

Als der Teenager Ben hörte öffnete er die Augen und tippte auf einen Knopf an seinem Computer. Augenblicklich war es still in der Kabine.

"Hi Lucas, ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht geweckt."

Der Angesprochene schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. "Nein, keine Angst, ich hab bloß der Disk zu gehört." Erneut schüttelte ihn ein heftiger Hustenanfall.

Als Krieg nach dem Tablett griff sah er das weit über die hälfte des Essens sich noch auf dem Teller befand. Bloß das Getränkeglas war leer. "Keinen Appetit?"

"Tut mir leid, aber ich hab einfach nicht mehr geschafft."

Benjamin lächelte. "Keine Angst, vor mir brauchst du dich nicht zu rechtfertigen, ich bin nicht Dr. Westphalen." Er blickte in Richtung des Computers. "Was hast du das eben gehört?"

"Der Captain hat mir seine Hörbücher vorbeigebracht. Das eben war 'Der Herr Der Ringe'."

"Wau, wirklich nett von Bridger." Nun wusste er warum ihm die Erzählung gleich bekannt vorgekommen war. Robert liebte dieses Hörbuch und hatte es dementsprechend oft gehört. Bens blick fiel auf die Hülle der Disk. In der Ecke klebte ein kleiner Sticker, der schwarzhaarige Mann musste einmal heftig schlucken, diese Sticker würde er überall wieder erkennen. Es waren jene die Bobby auf all seine Sachen geklebt hatte damit ja niemand sie verwechseln konnte. Der Captain hatte Lucas Roberts Ausgabe vom 'Herrn der Ringe' gegeben. Der blonde Teen musste ihm wirklich was bedeuten wenn Bridger ihm sogar dies auslieh. Der Moraloffizier überlegte einen Moment lang, sollte er das sagen? Nachdenklich blickte er das Computergenie an. "Bobby meinte es war immer toll ihn als Vater zu haben."

Lucas wusste das Krieg auf Bridgers Toten Sohn Robert anspielte. Ben und Robert waren zusammen auf der Akademie gewesen. "Das glaube ich auch." Er blickte nach unten und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Irgendwie herrschte plötzlich eine bedrückte Stimmung. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, Krieg denen an einen verlorenen Freund und Lucas denen an eine 'verlorene' Familie und an das was er gerne gehabt hätte.

Schließlich schaffte es der Versorgungsoffizier sich als erstes wieder los zu reizen. "So, ich glaub ich muss dann mal wieder los. Nicht das ich mich gleich rechtfertigen muss wo ich bleibe."

Als Ben die Kabine verlassen hatte drückte der Teen wieder auf den Knopf am Computer und die Geschichte ging da weiter wo er gestoppt hatte. Er kuschelte sich wieder in seine Decke und schloss die Augen.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written 2005


	11. Kapitel 11

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 11

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Moonshine, Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Moonshine: Das „Herr der Ringe" Hörbuch ist eigentlich ganz gut. Inzwischen ist es auch gar nicht mehr so teuer. Irritierend kann vielleicht nur sein das man durch den Film jetzt andere Stimmen gewöhnt ist und die Hörbuch Stimmen einem zu alt vorkommen. Ja, die Ohrenschmerzengeschichte kenn ich auch. Hat aber nichts mit meiner Geschichte zu tun. Hab das benutzt weil Ohrenschmerzen mit zu den schlimmsten schmerzen gehören.

Yury: Ach nein, finde nicht das Lucas übertreibt. Als einziger Teenager zwischen lauter Erwachsenen kann man doch nur Komplexe bekommen. Außerdem spielt dies noch ganz am Anfang der Serie und da ist seine Nützlichkeit noch nicht ganz geklärt.

Samusa: Ja, Darwin ist auf jeden Fall _auch_ ein Grund warum Mädchen seaQuest schauen. Ja ja, ist immer schön einen seaQuest Synchronsprecher zu hören. Manchmal kann das aber auch ganz schön irritierend sein., in der Hinsicht bin ich aber ja auch nicht normal. Ich schau mir manche Filme nur an weil ich spezielle Stimmen hören will…Jap, der Satz war gut. Hab ich ja auch geschrieben, ist klar das er mir gefällt ;-).

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Am nachmittag schaute Bridger kurz einmal bei Lucas rein um zu sehen wie es dem Teenager ging. Wie selbstverständlich setzte er sich gleich auf den Stuhl der neben dem Bett stand. "Und wie sieht es aus?"

Das Computergenie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Auch nicht viel besser als heute Vormittag."

Nathan nickte mitfühlend. "Ich hab dir ja noch gar nicht davon erzählt das ich gestern mit Admiral Noyce gesprochen habe." Er machte eine kurze Pause fuhr dann aber fort. "Ich hab mit ihm über unser Computersystem gesprochen." Bridger lächelte, er wusste das Lucas die nächste Nachricht aufmuntern würde. "In Zukunft bist du der einzige der irgendwelche neuen Programme oder sonstiges Installieren darf. Ich hab nämlich keine lust darauf das noch einmal jemand so etwas wie Erikson in unserem System veranstaltet."

Der Blondschopf lächelte. "Cool." Er versuchte ein Husten zu unterdrücken.

"Es kommt sogar noch besser, du darfst ein neues Anti-Virus Programm für die seaQuest entwickeln."

Lucas Augen wurden groß. "Echt?"

Bridger nickte. "Ja! Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern wie jemand mal beiläufig zu mir meinte das die besten Anti-Hacker und Anti-Viren Programme von Hackern selbst geschrieben werden. Tja und da bin ich doch bei dir genau an der Richtigen Adresse."

Der Teenager wahr immer noch am strahlen. "Aber absolut. Am liebsten würde ich gleich damit anfangen."

"Untersteh dich! Im Moment sollst du dich erst mal bloß aufs Gesund werden konzentrieren." Sagte der Captain in einen ernsten Tonfall. Er musterte sein Computergenie gründlich. "Versprich mir das du nicht eher damit anfängst als Dr. Westphalen dich wieder Gesund schreibt." Er wusste, dass er sich auf Lucas Versprechen verlassen konnte.

"Okay." Der Teenager schaute den älteren Mann fragend an. "Wissen sie etwas Neues von Mike Erikson? Warum er z.B. den Virus in das System der seaQuest installiert hat?" Er nahm ein Taschentuch und musste sich Schnäuzen.

"Der Admiral hat mich deshalb vor ungefähr einer Stunde angerufen." Antwortete der Captain nickend. "Sie haben Erikson geschnappt und verhört." Bridger kurz ungläubig mit dem Kopf. "Das ganze muss ganz schön verdreht gewesen sein."

Lucas runzelte kurz die Stirn, zuckte dann aber schmerzhaft zusammen, diese Bewegung sollte er so lange er sich so fühlte wie im Moment wohl besser sein lassen. "Wie meinen sie das?"

"Na ja, Erikson hat das ganze veranstaltet um mehr Geld und Anerkennung zu bekommen. Er war anscheint der Meinung das niemand merken würde das er den Virus in unser System geschleust hatte und wollte dann als der große Retter der seaQuest auftauchen. Er hatte dabei noch nicht mal bedacht das er ja unser Kommunikationssystem zur Außenwelt blockiert hatte und wir dadurch ja die UEO gar nicht um Hilfe hätten bitten können. Tja, und du warst in seiner Planung auch nicht mit in Begriffen." Erklärte Nathan.

Der Teen dachte einen kurzen Moment lang über das gesagte nach. "Mit anderen Worten hat er die seaQuest absichtlich lahm gelegt. Dann hat er sich ausgemalt das niemand an Bord etwas dagegen machen könnte und sie würden deshalb die UEO um Hilfe bitten. Die UEO nun wieder würde sich dann an Erikson wenden da er sich ja eh schon in unserem System auskannte. Ein Shuttle hätte ihn dann hier her gebracht, die Türen wären mit Maschinen gewaltsam irgendwie aufgebrochen wurden und Erikson hätte unser Computersystem in Null Komma Nix wieder repariert gehabt und wäre der Held!"

Der Captain nickte, er hatte schön lange aufgegeben sich über die schnelle Auffassungsgabe des Jungens zu wundern. "So wie du das sagst klingt das schon fast wieder logisch." Nathans Blick fiel auf das Sichtfenster zum Aqua Tup, wo der Delphin schwamm. "War Darwin heute schon einmal draußen um sich selbst Fische zu fangen?"

Lucas schüttelte so sachte wie möglich mit dem Kopf, bei jeder heftigeren Bewegung hatte er das Gefühl als ob sein Kopf explodieren würde. "Nein, ich wollte ihn zwar raus schicken aber er hat sich geweigert."

Bridger nickte verstehend. Sein nasser Freund hatte den Teenager sehr schnell ins Herz geschlossen. Inzwischen traf man die beiden fast nur noch zusammen an. Vielleicht sagte der Instinkt des Delphins ihm jetzt auch das er bei Lucas bleiben musste weil dieser ja Krank war. In der freien Natur war es jedenfalls so das ein Delphin einen Kranken Artgenossen niemals allein lassen würde. Der Captain griff sich den Vocoder. "Hey Darwin, schwimm schon mal zum Moon Pool, ich komme gleich nach."

Es sah so aus als ob das Tier mit dem Kopf schütteln würde. "Nein, Darwin bleibt bei Lucas."

Bridger schaute den Delphin kurz sprachlos an. Tja so viel zu dem Thema Darwin war sein Delphin, die Loyalität war wohl neu verteil wurden und Lucas hatte dabei wohl eindeutig das größere Stück abbekommen.

Das Computergenie zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute den Captain an. "Sehen sie, ich hab es ihnen ja gesagt." Der Junge drehte sich zum Sichtfenster. "Hey Darwin du kannst mich wirklich allein lassen, ich will eh versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen. Du würdest dich hier also nur langweilen. Vielleicht siehst du ja auch was tolles im Ozean und kannst mir dann später davon berichten."

Einen Moment lang zögerte der Delphin, schwamm aber dann doch langsam weg Richtung Moon Pool.

Der Captain schüttelte kurz ungläubig mit dem Kopf, dann stand er auf um Darwin zu folgen. "Bis später Lucas."

"Ja, bis später." Der Teenager beugte sich zu seinem Computer und starrtete das "Herr der Ringe" Hörbuch an der Stelle bei der er das letzte Mal aufgehört hatte.

* * *

Beim Moon Pool beugte sich der Captain zu Darwin herunter und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Beckenumrandung ab. "Ich werde die Schleuse jetzt öffnen damit du raus kannst zum fressen und schwimmen." Klar, der Delphin schwamm in der seaQuest natürlich auch überall herum aber im Ozean war einfach mehr platz zum austoben.

Schon wieder schien das Tier eindeutig mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. "Nein, Darwin bleibt bei Lucas."

Bridger stöhnte innerlich auf, er dachte dieses Thema hätten sie bereits eben geklärt gehabt. Anscheint hatte er sich aber getäuscht. "Ich dachte du wärest damit einverstanden gewesen die seaQuest zum fressen zu verlassen."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis das klicken übersetzt wurde. "Darwin will doch bei Lucas bleiben und aufpassen."

Nathan lächelte. "Es ist wirklich sehr nett von dir das du das tun willst. Aber das brauchst du nicht. Dr. Westphalen und ich passen auf ihn auf."

"Darwin Lucas Freund."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich bin auch ein Freund von ihm, und deshalb werde ich bestimmt genauso gut auf ihn aufpassen. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Es ist nicht schlimm wenn du ihn kurz alleine lässt." Irgendwie musste er Darwin doch klar machen können das es okay war raus zu schwimmen und sich Fische zu fangen..

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. "Kleinen Delphin nie allein lassen. Sonst kommt Hai. Und Delphin nie allein lassen wenn er Krank ist."

Bridger runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich. Das ganze war wirklich nicht besonders einfach. "Weißt du Lucas ist kein Delphin Kind, er ist ein Menschen Kind. Bei Menschen ist es okay wenn man sie auch mal allein lässt wenn sie Krank sind, manchmal ist es sogar wichtig weil sie sich erst dann richtig ausruhen können. Und auf der seaQuest gibt es auch keine Hai." Hier gab es bloß andere Gefahren, da sie aber im Moment friedlich vor sich hin dümpelten und auch keine Krise in Sicht war, war im Moment wahrscheinlich ein nicht immer legal arbeitender Versorgungsoffizier das gefährlichste.

"Darwin bleibt hier."

Nathan seufzte auf, dieser Delphin war sturer als eine Herde Maultiere. "Darwin du musst auch mal raus zum fressen und an die Oberfläche. Sonst wirst du noch krank. Und wenn das passiert würde Lucas sich ganz große Sorgen und wahrscheinlich auch Vorwürfe machen. Und das ist genau das was er im Moment überhaupt nicht gebrauchen kann. Möchtest du das?"

Der Meeressäuger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein."

Bridger nickte. "Gut, wirst du also raus schwimmen wenn ich dir jetzt die Schleuse öffne?"

"Ja."

Der Captain lächelte. "Okay."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written 2005


	12. Kapitel 12

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 12

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa, Yury und Moonsgine5 für ihre Reviews.

Samusa: Ja ja, Synchronstimmen… Das mit Darwin und dem „süß" Vertrag haben wir ja inzwischen geklärt.

Yury: Ne, Lucas muss da nicht nörgeln, das ist einfach eine große Genugtuung für ihn. Ja, in Sachen Ben sind wir uns doch wieder einig.

Moonshine: Ja, Darwin ist einfach einmalig…

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war es dann endlich klar. Lucas hatte noch einmal großes Glück gehabt und war Haarscharf an einer Lungenentzündung vorbei geschlittert. Die Kopfschmerzen waren nicht mehr so schlimm und das Fieber war gesunken, der restliche Gesundheitszustand war aber allerdings noch unverändert. 

Am Nachmittag machten Benjamin Krieg, Tim O'Neill und Miguel Ortiz einen Krankenbesuch bei ihrem jüngsten Crewmitglied.

Lucas saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und hatte die Decke um sich geschlungen, Krieg saß auf der Bettkante und Tim hatte sich auf dem Fußboden gemütlich gemacht. Ortiz dagegen hatte sich den einzigen Stuhl geschnappt und hatte ihn so gedreht das er seine Arme auf der Lehne abstützen konnte.

Der Moraloffizier war nun dabei an jeden einen kleinen Zettel und Stift zu verteilen. "Also das Spiel ist wirklich ganz einfach. Jeder von uns überlegt sich jetzt eine Berühmte Person und schreibt diese dann auf den Zettel ohne das die anderen es sehen können."

O'Neill runzelte die Stirn skeptisch. "Was verstehst du unter Berühmt?"

"Na ja, halt irgendeinen Sportler, Politiker, Schauspieler oder was auch immer. Es sollte nur jeden von uns ein Begriff sein." Ben warf dem Teen schnell einen Blick zu. "Also irgendwelche Wissenschaftler von denen wir noch nie gehört haben oder irgendwelche Computermessias zählen schon mal nicht."

Lucas grinste. "Keine Angst, ich hab das Spiel schon mal gespielt." Es war noch sehr deutlich zu hören das der Blondschopf Halsschmerzen hatte.

"Dann ist ja gut. Also jedenfalls mischen wir dann die Zettel und der erste von uns muss ziehen, darf aber nicht sehen was er da genau gezogen hat. Jemand anders öffnet dann den Zettel und klebt ihn der Person an die Stirn so das man wirklich nicht sieht was da steht."

Tims Augen wurden größer. "Auf die Stirn kleben?"

Krieg hielt eine Rolle Klebestreifen hoch. "Keine Angst, es ist bloß Tessa. Na ja, jedenfalls muss derjenige mit dem Zettel an der Stirn dann heraus bekommen wer er nun sein soll. Dazu muss er fragen stellen die anderen nur mit ja oder nein beantworten können. Alles klar?"

Miguel und Lucas nickten bestätigend mit dem Kopf. O'Neill dagegen tat sich schwerer. "Nicht ganz."

Der Versorgungsoffizier machte eine abwegige Handbewegung. "Auch nicht schlimm, du merkst wie es geht wenn wir es spielen. Also dann strengt euch mal an und denkt euch eine tolle Berühmtheit aus."

Etwa eine Minute später hatte jeder seinen Zettel beschriftet und in Lucas Baseballkappe geworfen. Dort wurden sie dann vermischt und Ortiz war der erste der ziehen durfte. Ben nahm ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und befestigte ihn mit einen kleinem Klebestreifen an dessen Stirn.

Der Teenager grinste als er lass was auf dem Zettel stand, den konnte nur Krieg geschrieben haben, da war er sich ziemlich sicher. Tim dagegen war für einen kurzen Moment verblüfft. So etwas war also auch erlaubt?

Miguel blickte von einem zum anderen. "Bin ich männlich?"

Einstimmiges kopfschütteln der drei anderen.

„Dann bin ich also weiblich:"

Diesmal nickten die anderen.

"Okay, bin ich eine bekannte Sportlerin?"

"Nein."

"Musikerin?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln. "Nein."

Der Kubaner überlegte einen Moment lang. "Kennt man mich aus dem Fernsehen?"

"Ja."

"Bin ich regelmäßig im Fernsehen zu sehen?"

Die drei anderen schauten sich kurz fragend an. Das war bloß mit ja oder nein schwierig zu beantworten. Ben entschied sich das es nicht so schlimm war etwas mehr preis zu geben. "Nein, im Moment nicht."

Miguel nickte verstehend. "Okay, das heiß aber das ich mal regelmäßig zu sehen war."

"Ja." Meinte Tim.

Ortiz grinste. "Das war eigentlich eher eine persönliche Feststellung und keine Frage. Aber trotzdem danke für die Antwort." Er machte eine kurze Denkpause. "Hatte ich eine eigene Talkshow, Gameshow oder so etwas in der Art?"

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf während er nach einem Taschentuch suchte. "Nein."

"Eigene Serie?"

Der Blondschopf nickte und entschied sich noch etwas mehr zu verraten. "Ja, auch."

Ben blickte den Teen finster an. "Hey, verrat ihm doch gleich wer er ist."

Das Computergenie verdrehte die Augen, die Nebenhöhlenschmerzen hatten Gott sei dank in der Nacht stark nachgelassen im Ausgleich dafür hatten aber die Ohrenschmerzen zugenommen. "Ich finde wir sollten bei der Sache ruhig fair bleiben. Was er da gezogen hat ist echt super schwer. Ein kleines 'auch' ist da schon nicht so schlimm."

Miguel entschied sich gleich weiter zu fragen. "Hatte ich auch meinen eigenen Film?"

O'Neill nickte. "Ja."

"Mehrere Filme?"

"Ja."

Ortiz dachte angestrengt über das ganze nach. "Gab es noch etwas anderes außer Film und Serie im Fernsehen?"

"Nein."

"Außerhalb des Fernsehens?"

Ben und Tim schauten sich Schulter zuckend an. Lucas dagegen nickte. Er hatte da nämlich erst vor kurzem etwas bei einer Internetauktion gesehen. "Ja."

"Bücher?" Miguel konnte sich gut daran erinnern das es zu einigen Fernsehserien Bücher gegeben hatte und dies auch heute noch so war.

"Das weiß ich jetzt ehrlich gesagt nicht so genau. Aber ich glaube schon." Meinte der Teen nachdenklich.

Ortiz kratze sich überlegend am Kopf. "Aha, das heißt aber, dass es noch irgendetwas anderes von mir geben muss." Er überlegte weiter. "Musik?" Schließlich gab es einige Schauspielerinnen die sich auch mal Sangestechnisch probiert hatten.

Einstimmiges Kopfnicken der anderen. "Nein!"

"Könnt ihr mir nicht irgendeinen Tipp geben? Sonst komm ich da echt nicht drauf."

Meinte der Kubaner bittend.

Tim sah das Computergenie auffordernd an. "Mach ruhig." Ben und er hatten schließlich auch keine Ahnung worum es im Moment ging.

Lucas nickte. "Okay, was es sonst noch von dir gab war auch Papier."

"Papier, papier..." Ortiz dachte heftig nach. "Comics!"

Der Blondschopf nickte. "Ja."

Miguel Ortiz nickte. "Oh toll. Bin ich Superwoman?"

"Nein."

"Spiderman?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln. "Nein, du bist doch weiblich!"

"Ups, vergessen. Batgirl?" Das kam jetzt schon fast zaghaft.

"Nein." O'Neill runzelte die Stirn. "Hatten Superwoman und Batgirl überhaupt eigene Serien?"

Krieg nickte heftig. "Ja, allerdings nur eine Trickfilm Serie." Allerdings runzelte er kurz darauf die Stirn. „Oder vielleicht doch nicht, ach keine Ahnung!" Dann wandte er sich wieder an Ortiz. "Versteif dich mal nicht auf die Comics, wichtiger sind die Serie und die Filme."

"Okay." Ortiz seufzte. "Langsam komm ich mir von euch so langsam verarscht vor. Vor allem da ihr anfangs so komisch geguckt hab. Ich glaub mich gibt's gar nicht wirklich."

"Wie meinst du das?" Fragte Tim.

"Na ja, ich bin eine Zeichentrickfigur oder so etwas. So wie Bugs Bunny."

Die anderen Schüttelten mit dem Kopf. "Nein."

O'Neill erbarmte sich, ihm tat Ortiz schon fast leid, hoffentlich würde er nicht auch so etwas Schwieriges haben. "Bleib aber mal auf so einem ähnlichen Weg."

Der Versorgungsoffizier schickte dem Lt. dafür einen finstern Blick sagte aber nicht.

"Bin ich eine Puppe. So wie jemand aus der Sesamstraße?" Fragte Miguel.

Erneutes Kopfschütteln. "Nein."

Eine Weile lang fragte Ortiz gar nichts. Was gab es denn noch so alles. Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. "Bin ich ein Tier?"

Die anderen lächelten und nickten. "Jaaaaaaaa!"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann seufzte. "Na toll, es gibt ja auch kaum Serien und Filme mit Tieren. Das schränkt die Suche ja wirklich unheimlich ein."

Die anderen konnten dazu bloß grinsen.

"Ist die Serie wenigstens nach mir benannt?"

"Ja."

"Na wenigstens bin ich also die Hauptrolle." Erneut war der Kubaner still um darüber nachzudenken. Er war ein Tier nach dem eine Serie benannt wurden war. Filme hatte es auch davon gegeben. Und Comics, ha das war sein Ansatzpunkt, Comics gab es eher von den super alten Serien, nicht von diesem Neumodischen zeug. Jetzt musste er einfach nur alle Möglichen Serien durchgehen die er kannte und schon würde er wissen wer er war.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…. 

Written 2005

* * *

Okay, eure Aufgabe ist es jetzt Herauszufinden welches Tier Miguel ist. Sobald ihr es herausgefunden habt mache ich sofort ein update. Wenn ihr es nicht herausfindet, was ich mir allerdings nicht vorstellen kann, dauet es etwas länger mit einen Update. Sagen wir mal zwischen 7 und 14 Tagen. 

Ja ja, ich weiß ich bin gemein.……aber so könnt ihr bei dem Spiel mitspielen... Und außerdem bin ich mir auch ziemlich sicher das ihr bereits wisst wer Miguel ist.


	13. Kapitel13

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 13

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an swanpride,Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

swanpride: Ja, die richtige Antwort ist Lassie. Ich dachte auch erst das Lassie ein Rüde ist, aber Snuggles hat in einer Internet Recherche herausgefunden, das es eine Hündin in der Serie sein soll. Übrigens, es ist immer schön ein Review von jemand neues zu lesen, das gibt einem das Gefühl das die eigenen Geschichten nicht bloß von Snuggles, Yury, Samusa und Moonshine gelesen werden.

Yury: Klar kannst du dich auf die Krankenstation legen, aber Lucas ist in seiner eigenen Kabine, du wirst dich also auf der Krankenstation langweilen…. Und ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht heimlich irgendwelche E-Mails abfange. Kann so etwas gar nicht, für so was ist Lucas zuständig. Du hast das echt noch nie gespielt? Dachte das wär' ein Klassiker… Klar kann es auch mal passieren das man seinen eigenen Zettel zieht, aber wenn man es so macht das man ihn besonders knickt oder ein kleines Zeichen drauf macht erkennt man ja seinen Zettel und ist so ehrlich und zieht einen anderen. Ja unterhalt dich mal mit Miguel über Comics und da will ich dann auch mitreden. Also das mit Samusa, dem aufgeregt in einer Email und Lassie musst du mir jetzt noch mal erklären… Interessant das du jetzt gerade auf Flipper und Fury kommst…..

Samusa: Ja, das mit dem reih rum machen wir auch meistens so. Ist ja schon fast langweilig das ihr alle sofort auf Lassie gekommen seid. Hätte es schwerer machen sollen... Natürlich mach ich jetzt sofort das update, was denkt ihr denn...

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

"Na wenigstens bin ich also die Hauptrolle." Erneut war der Kubaner still um darüber nachzudenken. Er war ein Tier nach dem eine Serie benannt wurden war. Filme hatte es auch davon gegeben. Und Comics, ha das war sein Ansatzpunkt, Comics gab es eher von den super alten Serien, nicht von diesem Neumodischen zeug. Jetzt musste er einfach nur alle Möglichen Serien durchgehen die er kannte und schon würde er wissen wer er war. "Bin ich Flipper?" Der Delphin war schließlich Weltberühmt und bei der seaQuest würde so etwas ja gut passen. 

Lucas schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf. "Nein, Flipper war ein männlicher Delphin."

"Dann vielleicht Fury?" Vielleicht hatte er mit dem schwarzen Wunderpferd ja mehr Glück.

"Nein, Fury war ein Hengst!" Der Teenager schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf, na Miguel hatte ja wirklich keine Ahnung.

"Skippy, ihr wisst schon dieses komische Känguru."

"Nein."

Im Moment viel Miguel jetzt nur noch ein Tier ein von dem er sich vorstellen konnte das Serie, Film und Comic existierten. Bei den anderen moderneren Tieren konnte er sich dies dagegen schwieriger vorstellen. "Dann bin ich aber Lessie."

Die andern drei strahlten und applaudierten leicht. "Jaaaa!"

Ortiz atmete erleichtert auf. "Na endlich, ich dachte schon ich bekomme das nie heraus." Er blickte die anderen an. "Also, wer will als nächstes? Lucas du?"

Der Teenager nickte. "Okay." Er zog einen Zettel und gab ihn dann an Miguel weiter der ihn an seine Stirn klebte. Dabei beobachtete der Blondschopf genau die Gesichter der anderen, so wie es aussah schien der Zettel von O'Neill zu stammen. Jedenfalls schaute diese ziemlich verräterisch. Dies bedeutete aber auch gleich das es nichts total abgefahrenes war. Tim würde eine richtige Berühmtheit gewählt haben. "Bin ich männlich?"

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. "Ja."

"Und ich bin ein Mensch?" Auch wenn er sich da zwar eigentlich schon ziemlich sicher war wollte der Teen es vorsichtshalber doch noch abklären.

"Ja."

Das Computergenie überlegte mit welcher Frage er möglichst viel heraus bekommen konnte. "Lebe ich noch?"

Ben schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein." Der Junge war gut, er hatte es mit Sicherheit schon mehr als einmal gespielt.

"Bin ich nach 2000 gestorben?"

"Nein."

"Nach 1980?" Lucas hatte beschlossen in zwanziger Schritten vor zu gehen.

Wieder Kopfschütteln. "Nein."

"Nach 1960?"

"Ja."

"Nach 1970?"

"Ja."

Er beschloss hier Schluss zu machen. Wenn er sich jetzt genau auf ein Jahr versteifte und die anderen vielleicht bei dem falschen Jahr bejahen würden, würde ihn das eher verwirren als helfen. "Okay, dann bin ich also zwischen 1970 und 1980 gestorben." Er dachte kurz nach. Was würde O'Neill am ehesten wählen. "War ich ein Politiker?"

"Nein."

"Ein Buch Autor?"

"Nein."

"Wissenschaftler?"

Ein erneutes "Nein" war die Antwort.

"War ich ein Musiker?"

Miguel Ortiz nickte. "Ja, hauptsächlich."

Ben schüttelte wieder genervt mit dem Kopf. Warum konnte hier eigentlich keiner so wirklich die Klappe halten? "Erzähl ihm doch gleich noch mehr. Unser Computergenie hat es doch eh gleich raus, das dauert keine fünf fragen mehr und er weiß wer er ist."

Bevor Ortiz etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen konnte machte Lucas weiter. "Hab ich mich auch als Schauspieler betätigt?"

Krieg nickte, er hatte es doch gewusst. Der Teen würde gleich preis geben wer er war. "Ja."

Das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied hatte schon eine größere Ahnung wer er war. Zwischen 1970 und 1980 gestorben, Musik gemacht, dann noch etwas geschauspielert. Das konnte eigentlich nur einer sein wenn man dazu noch bedachte, dass dies von O'Neill stammte.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…. 

Written 2005

* * *

Und, irgendwelche Vermutungen was auf Lucas Zettel auf der Stirn steht? (Ob ihr es wisst oder nicht hängt nicht von meinem Update tempo ab.) 


	14. Kapitel 14

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 14

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, Swanpride und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Ich fand es nicht komisch das du auf Flipper und Fury gekommen bist sondern Interessant. Und dies tat ich weil dies die Miguel auch raten würde und da ich diese Serien als Kind auch selbst gesehen habe (Okay, ich schau es mir heut auch noch an wenn es im Fernsehen kommt.). Ja, ja…. Das mit den drei Sendern kenn ich nur zu gut.

Swanpride: Deine Vermutung ist Richtig. Kann auch akutem Zeitmangel leider nicht schneller updaten. Nicht mal mehr 2 Wochen und dann hab ich mein letztes Examen.

Samusa: Jap, stimmt. Ja, ja, ist schon schlimm wenn einer nicht den Mund halten kann.

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied hatte schon eine größere Ahnung wer er war. Zwischen 1970 und 1980 gestorben, Musik gemacht, dann noch etwas geschauspielert. Das konnte eigentlich nur einer sein wenn man dazu noch bedachte das dies von O'Neill stammte. "Ich bin Elvis Presley - der King!"

Tim und Miguel lächelten und bejahten dies. Der Versorgungsoffizier dagegen schaute eher säuerlich drein. Das war einfach viel zu schnell gegangen. "Los Tim, jetzt bist du dran." Krieg hielt O'Neill die Baseballkappe entgegen in der sich jetzt nur noch zwei Zettel befanden.

Tim zog einen davon und gab ihn an Miguel weiter der ihm den Zettel an die Stirn klebte. Dabei stellte der Kubaner gleich fest das es der Zettel war den er selber geschrieben hatte.

O'Neill seufzte kurz und dachte nach. Eigentlich hasste er solche Spiele, er stand einfach nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt. "Bin ich männlich?"

Einstimmiges nicken.

"Bin ich ein Mensch?"

"Ja."

O'Neill dachte daran was Lucas ziemlich am Anfang gefragt hatte. "Lebe ich noch?"

Die anderen schüttelten mit dem Kopf. "Nein."

Tim rückte seine Brille zurecht. "Bin ich schon lange Tod? Also ich meine... bin ich vor 2000 gestorben?"

Ben und Miguel Ortiz nickten bestätigend während der Teenager mal wieder dabei war sich die Nase zu putzen.

"War ich 1980 noch am Leben?"

Ortiz schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein."

"Und 1960? War ich da noch am Leben?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln. "Nein."

Das ging ja ganz schon weit zu rück. "War ich 1940 schon Tod?"

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf und schielte bereits wieder nach einem neuen Taschentuch. "Nein."

Tim kam ins grübeln, er war also irgendwann zwischen 1940 und 1960 gestorben. "War ich noch jung als ich gestorben bin?"

"Nein."

"War ich alt?"

Die anderen nickten. "Ja."

O'Neill entschied sich dafür das es wohl das Beste war als nächstes heraufzufinden in welche Kategorie von Berühmtheit er überhaupt gehörte. "War ich ein Sportler?"

"Nein."

"War ich ein Schauspieler?"

Ein erneutes "Nein." bekam er als Antwort.

"Politiker?"

"Nö."

"Musiker?"

"Nein." Meinte Ben während er daran dachte das er auch bald einen Zettel an der Stirn kleben hätte, was wohl auf seinem drauf stand?

"Ein Wissenschaftler?"

Miguel nickte. "Ja."

Tim legte die Stirn in Falten. "Ein sehr berühmter?"

Wieder nickten die anderen.

O'Neill dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. Er könnte jetzt entweder Versuchen das Wissenschaftliche Gebiet einzugrenzen oder mal wild drauf los Ratten. Er entschied sich für letzteres. Ben und Ortiz kannten sicherlich nicht so viele Wissenschaftler, tja, wenn allerdings Lucas diesen Zettel geschrieben hatte wäre das eingrenzen eines Fachgebiets vielleicht doch besser..."Bin ich vielleicht …."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written 2005

* * *

Und irgendwelche Vermutungen wer O'Neill ist? (Antwort hat nichts mit meinem Update tempo zu tun) 


	15. Kapitel 15

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 15

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa, swanpride und Yury für ihre Reviews.

Samusa: Ja, es stimmt. Ja so eine Runde bei der jeder mal was an der Stirn kleben hat sieht wirklich nett aus. Ich hab überhaupt nichts gegen Nagetiere einzuwenden.

swanpride: Ja.

Yury: Ja, ja. Das mit den Physikbüchern holen kommt mir nur all zu bekannt vor.

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

O'Neill dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. Er könnte jetzt entweder Versuchen das Wissenschaftliche Gebiet einzugrenzen oder mal wild drauf los Raten. Er entschied sich für letzteres. Ben und Ortiz kannten sicherlich nicht so viele Wissenschaftler, tja, wenn allerdings Lucas diesen Zettel geschrieben hatte wäre das eingrenzen eines Fachgebiets vielleicht doch besser..."Bin ich vielleicht Albert Einstein?"

Die anderen nickten begeistert.

"Hey super, du hast es raus." Der Kubaner griff einfach in die Baseballkappe, nahm den letzten Zettel heraus und öffnete ihn vorsichtig so das Krieg nicht sehen könnte was da drauf stand. Als er es lesen konnte musste Miguel sich zusammen reißen nicht laut los zu prusten. Diese Idee kam mit Sicherheit von ihrem jüngsten Crewmitglied.

Der Moraloffizier versuchte die anderen zu beobachten während Ortiz den Zettel an seiner Stirn befestigte. Lucas sah aus als ob er kein Wässerchen trügen konnte und O'Neill machte große Augen und schaute nun schon zum zweiten Mal so hin als ob er sich unsicher war ob er richtig gelesen hatte. Na er schien ja echt jemand tolles zu sein... "Okay, bin ich weiblich?"

Miguel schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er biss sich förmlich auf die Zunge um ernst zu bleiben. "Nein, jedenfalls, nicht das ich wüsste."

Benjamin musterte ihn skeptisch. Was hatte den jetzt diese Bemerkung zu bedeuten? "Gut, dann bin ich also männlich."

Die anderen nickten. "Ja."

"Bin ich ein Mensch?"

Wieder erneutes Kopfnicken. "Ja."

Krieg überlegte weiter und schielte dabei nach oben, allerdings war es unmöglich zu sehen was auf dem Zettel geschrieben stand. "Bin ich bereits schon Tod?"

O'Neill schüttelt mit dem Kopf. "Nein."

"Bin ich schon alt?"

"Definiere den Bergriff alt." Meinte Lucas, schließlich war so etwas ja immer relativ.

"Na ja, halt über 50."

Der Teenager schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, dann bist du nicht alt."

"Bin ich ein Sportler?" Fragte Ben hoffnungsvoll, in den Bereich kannte er sich nämlich gut aus.

Die anderen schüttelten mit dem Kopf. "Nein."

"Schauspieler."

Erneut ein "Nein."

"Dann aber Musiker."

"Nö."

"Politiker?"

"Nein."

"Wissenschaftler?"

"Nein."

Krieg runzelte seine Stirn. So langsam oder sicher gingen ihm hier die Kategorien aus. "Moderator?"

Wieder ertönte ein "Nein."

"Künstler?"

"Nein."

"Bin ich adelig, z.B. irgend so ein König."

"Nein."

"Hey Leute aber irgendetwas muss ich doch sein." Er rümpfte die Nase. "Hab ich vielleicht meine eigene Show im Fernsehen oder so was in der art?"

"Nein."

Der Moraloffizier kratzte sich am Kopf, das wurde hier ja langsam zu Staatsakt. "Kennt man mich überhaupt aus dem Fernsehen?"

O'Neill schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein."

Kriegs Augen wurden groß. "Ach her jeh." Nachdenklich schaute er durch den Raum. "Hab ich vielleicht ein Buch geschrieben?"

"Nein."

"Bin ich irgend so ein Weltbekannter Journalist oder Reporter?"

"Nein."

Das war ja langsam zum Haare raufen. "Bin ich irgend so ein Guru?"

Die anderen schüttelten mit dem Kopf. "Nein."

"Irgendein bedeutender Arzt?"

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.

"Ein Designer?"

"Nein."

Wenn es so weiter ging würde er es ja nie herausbekommen. Plötzlich hatte Benjamin einen Einfall, er spielte hier ja schließlich mit Lucas. "Bin ich ein Computerfreak, so ein Weltberühmter Hacker oder wie ihr das so nennt?"

Der Teenager überging den kleinen Seitenhieb. "Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!"

"Oh Leute ist das schwer." Krieg entschied sich erst einmal in eine andere Richtung zu gehen, vielleicht brachte ihn das ja weiter. "Hab ich helles Haar?"

"Nein."

"Dunkles?"

"Ja."

"Weiße Hautfarbe?"

Wieder ein nicken. "Ja."

Der Versorgungsoffizier seufzte einmal heftig aus. "Sagt mal kann das sein das ihr mich hier veralbert? Ich glaub mich gibt es gar nicht!"

Der Blondschopf war empört. "Aber klar gibt's dich!"

Ben verzog das Gesicht. "Und ich bin wirklich berühmt?"

Lucas nickte gemächlich mit dem Kopf. "Jo."

"Und ich kenne diese Person auch wirklich?"

Miguel grinste. "Ja."

Krieg legte die Stirn in Falten. "Wer auch immer das ist, ich kann den Typ ganz bestimmt nicht leiden!"

Das Computergenie musste genau wie die anderen zwei über das Kommentar lachen, allerdings führte dies bei ihm gleich zu so einem heftigen Hustenanfall das er kaum noch Luft bekam und ihm die Tränen in die Augen Schoßen.

Als Lucas wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war legte Benjamin ihm kurz mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Alles wieder okay?"

Der Teen nickte. "Ja, danke geht schon wieder."

Krieg grübelte nun weiter über sein Problem nach, wer könnte er nur sein und warum hatten die anderen jetzt so lachen müssen. "Ich glaub ich find das nie raus. Ich möchte einen Tipp."

Die andern schauten sich kurz an, sollten sie das machen. Schließlich entschieden sie sich dafür das dies okay war. "Du kennst diese Person sogar persönlich." Meinte Tim.

Der Moraloffizier bekam große Augen. "Echt? Ich kenn doch gar keine Promis." Er legte die Stirn erneut in Falten. "Oder doch?" Er kratzte sich am Kopf. "Also meine Tante Martha hat jedes Jahr wieder den ersten preis im Wettessen gewonnen. Aber das macht sie doch nicht berühmt..."

"Das meinen wir auch gar nicht."

Hier musste wohl noch etwas mehr Hilfe ran. "Diese Person arbeitet für die UEO." Miguel entschied das es Ben sonst nie verstehen würde.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written 2005

* * *

Wenn ihr wisst was auf Bens Zettel steht werde ich wieder sofort updaten. (Was bei eurem rate Geschick ziemlich wahrscheinlich ist.) Wenn ihr es nicht wisst, dauert es ein bisschen mit dem update. 


	16. Kapitel16

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 16

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury, swanpride und Samusa für ihre Reviews. Ich hab doch gewusst, dass ihr sofort wissen würdet was da auf Ben's Zettel steht.

Yury: Das mit der Post kennen wir wohl alle. Ja, ich fand es ziemlich eindeutig um wenn es da geht. Schön das die Tante Martha gefällt ;-)

swanpride: Das mit dem berühmt wird erklärt.

Samusa: Gut getippt.

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Hier musste wohl noch etwas mehr Hilfe ran. "Diese Person arbeitet für die UEO." Miguel entschied, dass es Ben sonst nie verstehen würde.

"Echt?" Krieg war einen Moment lang still. "Ist sie auch hier auf der seaQuest?"

Einstimmiges nicken. "Ja."

Krieg rümpfte die Nase, er wusste jetzt wer gemeint war, aber so berühmt war diese Person nun ja wieder auch nicht. "Captain Bridger."

Die anderen schüttelten mit dem Kopf. "Nein!"

"Hey Jungs, das geht gar nicht anders, es muss Bridger sein. Alle anderen hab ich schon mit meinen Fragen von Vorhin ausgeschlossen." Das er den Captain auch durch die Optik ausgeschlossen hatte, schien er zu verdrängen.

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, das stimmt nicht, du hast eine entscheidende Person außer Acht gelassen."

"Haben wir etwa einen Starkoch in der Kombüse?" Inzwischen war Benjamin ziemlich ungeduldig.

"Nein. Du vergisst die ganze Zeit jemand wichtiges." Meinte der Teenager.

"Ja wenn denn?" Kriegs Stimme war lauter geworden.

Das Computergenie war sich jetzt 100 prozentig sicher das es Ben von alleine nicht kapieren würde. Noch deutlicher konnten sie ja kaum noch werden. "Du hast dich selbst vergessen!"

Nun war der Versorgungsoffizier ganz verwirrt. "Häh?" Aber dann schien es ihm doch allmählich zu dämmern. Er riss sich den Zettel vom Kopf und las: Lt. Benjamin Krieg. Fast schon geschockt schaute er auf die paar Buchstaben, das war eindeutig Lucas werk, wenn der Junge nicht so krank wäre könnte er ihn klatt in den Moon Pool schmeißen. Aber so ging das ja nicht….

Der Teenager grinste, wirklich schade das sie keine Kamera hatten, Bens Blicke als er erst nichts verstand und als ihm dann doch irgendwann etwas dämmerte wären wirklich Gold wert gewesen. "Erinnerst du dich noch an meinen ersten Tag auf der seaQuest? Erst warst du ziemlich fies, aber als du dann verstanden hattest wer ich war und was ich kann warst du wirklich extrem freundlich. Du meintest ich könnte wegen allem zu dir kommen, egal was es wäre. Du könntest alles bekommen. Du wärest schließlich der berühmte und auch berüchtigte Lt. Krieg. Dir könnte niemand etwas abschlagen, Berühmtheiten wie dich würde man schließlich besonders behandeln."

Benjamin stütze den Kopf in die Hände und schüttelte ihn. Womit hatte er das bloß verdient?

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…. In noch einem letzten Kapitel.

Written 2005


	17. Kapitel 17 ENDE

**ERPRESSER UNTER SICH**

Kapitel 17

By Kiddo

_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" oder an ihren Charakteren und verdiene mit dem schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Na ja, Ben hat sich doch mal einen Hamburger gemacht und Dr. Westphalens Experiment (ich glaube es waren Lopsters) hat er doch auch gegessen. Also ich find Spargel lecker, ich fand das außerdem interessant von Tony, so Rache zu nehmen…

Kannst ja mal Ben wegen den Punktzahlen ansprechen…

Samusa: Ja, genau, Haltung bewaren ;-)

Reviews und Feedback sind wie immer Herzlich Willkommen.

* * *

Gegen 19 Uhr Abends war Lucas dabei seine Kabine nach Taschentüchern zu durchwühlen. Leider blieb diese suche ziemlich erfolglos, alles was er fand war ein einziges Tuch das er gleich in die Hosentasche steckte.

Der Teenager würde Benjamin Krieg wohl oder übel um Nachschub bitten müssen. Das Computergenie schaute auf seine Uhr und verzog das Gesicht. Der Moraloffizier hatte ihm nachmittags erzählt, dass er um diese Uhrzeit ein Date zum Abendessen mit einer Schwester von der Krankenstation hatte. Lucas war sich sicher das Krieg daher jetzt auf keinem Fall gestört werden wollte. Andererseits brauchte er aber dringend Taschentücher...

Kurzerhand entschied der Blondschopf sich deshalb selbst eine Box mit Taschentüchern zu besorgen. Schließlich wusste er wo der Lt. so etwas lagerte und würde ihm dann später einfach deshalb Bescheid sagen damit es Krieg von seiner Bestandsliste austragen konnte.

Der Teenager schlüpfte in seine blauen Chucks und zog sich ein dickeres Hemd über den Pulli. Dann verließ er seine Kabine und machte sich auf zu dem entsprechendem Lagerraum. Klar, er durfte sein Bett und vor allem seine Kabine immer noch nicht verlassen aber der kleine Ausflug würde sicherlich nicht schaden. Außerdem würden Dr.Westphalen und Bridger es wahrscheinlich eh nicht merken. Er musste einfach nur aufpassen, dass er keinem von beiden in die Arme lief.

* * *

Beim Lagerraum angekommen dauerte es einen Moment bis Lucas eine Box mit circa 100 Taschentüchern fand. Er öffnete sie sofort und zog sich ein Tuch heraus das er benutze und dann in seine Hosentasche steckte. Inzwischen hatte das Computergenie das Gefühl, dass das ganze vielleicht doch nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihm war schwindelig und er fühlte sich schwach.

Der Teenager atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, nahm die Taschentücherbox in die linke Hand und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seiner Kabine.

200 Meter später stützte sich Lucas mit der Hand an der Wand ab. Das Schwindelgefühl wurde immer schlimmer um ihn herum drehte sich alles. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, dummerweise führte dies zu einem neuen Hustenanfall bei dem er sogar Sternchen sah.

Als der Blondschopf das Gefühl hatte das es wieder einigermaßen ging lief er weiter.

Fünf Meter später wurde es aber sogar so schlimm das er sich auf den Boden setzten musste. Es war als ob gleich umkippen würde.

"Lucas!" Als Captain Bridger den Jungen sah eilte er sofort zu ihm.

Der Teenager zuckte zusammen als er seinen Namen hörte. Genau die Person die er vermeiden wollte hatte ihn entdeckt.

"Was ist passiert?" Bridger kniete sich neben sein jüngstes Crewmitglied und schaute es besorgt an.

Das Computergenie hatte die Augen geschlossen. "Mein Kreislauf hat sich glaube ich gerade verabschiedet. Mir war auf einmal so schwindelig und ich hab mich so komisch gefühlt."

Der ältere Mann nickte verstehend. "Genau aus diesem Grund solltest du auch im Bett bleiben." Er musterte den Jungen. "Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

Lucas öffnete die Augen und hielt die Box sichtbar hoch. "Meine Taschentücher waren alle."

Nathan schüttelte bloß mit dem Kopf aber sagte nichts dazu. Jetzt war erst einmal etwas anderes wichtiger. "Kannst du aufstehen?" Der Boden war ziemlich kühl und auch unbequem.

Der Blondschopf nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ich glaube schon."

"Gut, dann lass uns mal zurück zu deiner Kabine gehen." Bridger half dem Teen beim aufstehen, er war immer noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen.

Den ganzen Weg zurück zu Lucas Kabine stützte der Captain sein jüngstes Crewmitglied. Der Junge war ziemlich schwach und sah extrem blass aus. Da sie nur sehr langsam vorwärts kamen dauerte es seine zeit bis sie wieder bei der Kabine waren.

Dort angekommen setzte sich Lucas auf sein Bett und zog seine Schuhe und das Hemd aus. Er hatte sich absichtlich nicht gleich hingelegt, er vermutete, dass sich bei heftigeren Bewegungen gleich alles noch schlimmer drehen würde, er fühlte sich wirklich Hunds miserabel.

Bridger sah das Computergenie prüfend an. "Geht's wieder?"

Der Teenager nickte sachte. "Ich glaube schon, ich hab mich wohl einfach übernommen. Ich dachte da es mir heute Nachmittag als die anderen da waren so gut ging, es kein Problem wäre das Stückchen selbst zu laufen."

Der Captain nickte verstehend. "Du solltest deinen zustand trotzdem nicht unterschätzen. Es hat einen guten Grund warum du im Moment strickte Bettruhe hast und dich Dr. Westphalen für die nächste Zeit Krank geschrieben hat. Sie ist eine gute Ärztin, sie weiß was sie tut."

Lucas verzog das Gesicht. "Ich weiß." Bei seiner Abneigung gegen Weißkittel gab er das wirklich ungern zu.

Nathan lächelte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber dem Teenager. "Wenn du das nächste Mal etwas brauchst sagst du jemanden von uns Bescheid. Ich möchte nicht das du dich noch einmal selbständig machst."

Der Blondschopf schaute zur Seite und wich Bridgers Blick aus. "Ich wollte keine Umstände machen."

Der Captain schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Das machst du auch nicht, du bist bloß Krank und wir möchten uns um dich kümmern um sicher zu stellen das es dir gut geht."

Lucas schaute auf den Boden. "Tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen so viele Probleme bereite."

Bridger versetzte dies einen Stich, wo war nur der Teenager geblieben der sich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung über seine Handsignale bei Darwin lustig gemacht hatte? Aber vielleicht war dies auch genau das was die Wolenczaks mit ihrer fehlenden Elternliebe zu ihrem Sohn ausgelöst hatten. Vielleicht war Lucas oft so Selbstbewusste und manchmal auch etwas arrogante Auftrittsweise einfach eine Hülle hinter der er sich Versteckte um nicht verletzt zu werden. Wer weiß? "Lucas du bereitest uns keine Probleme."

Der Junge schaute immer noch auf den Boden als ob es da etwas ganz besonders interessantes zu sehen gab. So etwas war er einfach nicht gewöhnt, Leute die er erst seit so kurzem kannte kümmerten sich alle so rührend um ihn. Seine Eltern hatten das nie getan, für sie war er eigentlich fast immer ein Problem gewesen, wie sollte er jetzt glauben können das es nicht so war?

"Schau mich bitte an." Bridger wartete so lange bis der Teen seinen Kopf hob und ihn anblickte. "Du bereitest uns keine Probleme!" Nathan ahnte das hinter Lucas Aussage etwas mehr stand als nur die momentane Krankheit. "Zugegeben, als ich hörte einen 16 jährigen an Bord zu haben hatte ich erst so meine Zweifel. Aber die sind schnell verschwunden. Ich bin mehr als froh, dass du hier bist!" Der ältere Mann lächelte. "Inzwischen wüsste ich gar nicht was wir ohne dich täten. Du bist ein unersetzbarer Teil der Crew aber auch für mich. Ich weiß das ich dir blind vertrauen kann, du bist immer mit ganzem Herzen bei dem was tu tust."

"Danke." Lucas Stimme klang ganz belegt, und das lag diesmal nicht an den Halsschmerzen.

Nathan lächelte erneut und rüffelte dem Blondschopf kurz durchs Haar. "Kein Problem, ich glaube wir brauchen das von Zeit zu Zeit." Der Captain stand auf. "So, ich werd dann mal wieder gehen damit du dich ausruhen kannst. Pal mich an wenn du etwa brauchst, egal wie spät es ist." Er wandte sich zur Tür. "Schlaf gut kleiner."

Das Computergenie nickte nachdenklich. "Gute Nacht Captain und noch mals danke."

Bevor Bridger die Tür hinter sich schloss lächelte er. "Jeder Zeit wieder, jede Zeit wieder."

Nun da der Teenager allein war legte er sich in sein Bett und kuschelte sich in seine Decke. Auf einmal machte es ihm gar nicht mehr aus Krank zu sein und für die nächste Zeit nicht arbeiten zu dürfen. Seit dem Gespräch mit dem Captain hatte er innerlich auf einmal so ein warmes Gefühl. Es war als ob er endlich angekommen war, als ob er sein wirkliches Zuhause gefunden hatte.

Mit einem glücklichen lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.

ENDE

Written 2005


End file.
